THE MANY LIVES OF A MASTER OF DEATH
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: Harry died, but death was not the end of his adventure. Going through several universes, the hundreds of lives he had and his many loves.
1. Capítulo 1 AND 2 VULCAN KAMAR-TAJ

THE MANY LIVES OF A MASTER OF DEATH  
I do not own anything and I do not even make money from it.  
As the title has already said, each chapter with several incarnations of Harry.  
It will be boy with boy, if it does not like back by the way that came.

I'LL ALWAYS GIVE NO WARNING THAT IS NOT CANONE, I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL TIME LINE OR ALL THE RULES OF EVERY UNIVERSE.

**Harry died, but death was not the end of his adventure. Going through several universes, the hundreds of lives he had and his many loves.**

CHAPTER 1 AND 2: VULCAN AND KAMAR-TAJ.

POV HARRY:

When Voldemort killed me, I was with the robe, the wand and the stone, thus becoming the MASTER OF DEATH. But Dumbledore wanted me to give it all up.

AD: you need to get back Harry, and defeating Voldemort you're the only one able to do that.

"YOU WILL NOT ENJOY MY MASTER TO GIVE OFF ALL OLD MANIPULATOR.

AD: You can not be here.

\- ONLY BECAUSE YOU CAN NOT RECEIVE THE GIFTS THAT THE RELICS DO NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE THAT OF OTHERS, NOW TURN THE CYCLE INTO YOUR PLACE AND LEAVE US IN PEACE.

The director was engulfed by a very strong white light, and when the light passed there was only one small shiny ball that flew away.

H: What was that?

\- YOU ARE A PEVERELL AND REUNIUED ALL THE RELICS THAT I GIVE TO YOUR ANCESTRAIS, WHAT MAKES YOU THE MASTER OF DEATH.

H: but I do not want to rule you!

-IT IS NOT HOW IT WORKS.

H: So what exactly does that mean? Am I going to be immortal?

-NO, NEITHER I WOULD BE CRUEL TO THAT POINT, TO BE THE MASTER OF DEATH MEANS THAT YOUR SOUL WILL NOT BE RECYCLED, WHEN A PERSON DIES SHE RETURNS TO THE CYCLE OF REINCARNATION, YOUR MEMORIES WILL BE TURNED OUT, EVERYTHING IT WAS BEFORE DYING IS FORGOTTEN, THE SOUL BECOMES A BLANK SCREEN AND RENASCE IN A NEW BODY.

H: I did not know that. Is that what happened to Dumbledore?

\- YES IT WAS, BUT IT WILL NOT HAPPEN TO YOU, YOU WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE AND KEEP ALL THE KNOWLEDGE AND POWERS OF ALL YOUR LIVES, WILL BE BORN AGING AND DYING AND THEN CHOOSE A NEW PLACE TO BE BORN AGAIN, ALWAYS REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE.

H: Are there others like me?

\- YET NOT, BUT EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE, YOU CAN NOT INTERACT WITH OTHERS AND INFLUENCE ANYONE TO FIND THE RELICS, THAT IS THE ONLY RULE THAT SHOULD NEVER BE BROKEN.

H: What do I do now?

\- FIRST YOU MUST LEARN ABOUT THE DIFFERENT WORLDS AND BEINGS THAT LIVE IN THE UNIVERSE, ONLY AFTER YOU SHOULD CHOOSE WHERE YOUR NEW LIFE WILL BE.

H: I wish I could take some things with me.

\- BUT YOU CAN, IT IS A FEELING THAT YOUR PEOPLE STOPPED, FOR IT SPENSES VERY ENERGY TO LAUNCH.

H: And what does this spell do?

-KILL A DIMENSIONAL POCKET THAT WILL BE LINKED DIRECTLY TO YOUR SOUL, SO YOU CAN ALWAYS ACHIEVE IT, I CAN LAUNCH THE SPELL AND LOOK FOR YOUR THINGS TO YOU.

After my pocket size was created and death collected all that belonged to me and I placed within it, I began to learn about this great universe we live in. I chose to be born in Vulcan, a culture that is highly advanced in some respects but late in others. What I did not know at the time was that death literally collected everything that belonged to me, which was a lot beyond the Potters' fortune, Black and everything else that people left me, the houses were empty, for the elves and all I had inside was for my pocket size.

Vulcan are naturally smarter, so start your education early, also have touch telepathy. A Vulcan rarely loses control of his emotions, for when that happens, he ends up having catastrophic consequences, our telepathy and strength makes us a weapon, so we tend to maintain control over everything we do and feel.

I began to experience the magical properties of plants and animals on that planet, I started small what the reaction would be if mixed with certain ingredients, then it was the amount that could be mixed without causing adverse reactions, I ended up creating new potions or improving some already existing ones. I stockpiled what I would need to make more potions in my pocket size, I created trunks as natural habitats for living species, and commissioned the elves to care for them, and some trunks with dead species with preservation charms.

I had a peaceful and peaceful life in Vulcan, I lived for forty years until a voyage our ship was attacked, I died before I knew what was happening, a hole in the hull threw me into space and I choked a very fast death actually , but quite painful.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My next choice was the land, more specifically, Kamar-Taj, a place in Nepal, where a different type of magic is practiced, my mother was a single mother who raised me with much love inside the temple, I started to learn from At first, the mirrored dimension was what fascinated me the most.

Of course I decided that I would never again be helpless, so I began to try to find ways of accessing the portals and the mirrored dimension without the ring, the ring was a delimiting aspect, if you entered the dimension and for example, lost the ring , you would get stuck there, without the ring you also could not open a portal.

It took years, but I finally managed to overcome the need for the ring, without having to do anything bleak ritual, just pure determination and patience.

Apart from that, this life was very quiet, of course as the head of the library I spent the rest of my life surrounded by books and reading every day and helping new members to make their own discoveries. I lived to be 115 and died peacefully surrounded by my students and friends, I did not want to marry or have children, but I lived a long and happy life anyway.


	2. MARS AND ANODYNE

MARS AND ANODYNE

AS I ALWAYS SPEAK, I HAVE NOTHING.

HOW I DO NOT KNOW ABOUT THOSE FANDONS I WILL WRITE LITTLE ABOUT THEM.

POV HARRY:

H: Death exists life on Mars?

**\- YES, BUT THE MARTIANS HAVE LEARNED TO HIDE OF HIS PEOPLE, SO THE PROBES SENT TO MARS FIND A DESERT PLANET.**

H: so that's where I want to be reborn.

**-WHAT OF THE SPECIES OF MARCIANO?**

H: How many?

**-TWO SPECIES, THE GREEN AND WHITE.**

H: first the green ones and then the whites.

Among the Green Martians, children are kept only with the family until they reach a certain age, or learn to control their powers, Martians are telepaths and metamorphosis, they are also sensitive to heat.

I grew older, I had a loving family, my parents were scientists, I had an older brother, it was the first time I had a brother, and I can say it was incredible, we had our fights, but we always forgive each other, when the war between the Green Martians and the whites burst I was frightened by my family, Green Martians are more peaceful, and my parents could find themselves forced to create arms.

My brother and I were at home, even though I was a hundred and thirty-two years old I was still considered a child, so my brother was with me when news of the death of our parents came through a friend of them, my brother opened the door recognized him and led him into the living room, I was hiding behind the couch playing when I saw my brother on his back and the other taking some kind of gun and pointing at him, I managed to run and throw myself in front of the shot, I died, but not before I killed the intruder.

H: Death?

-OI HARRY YOU DIED AGAIN, I EXPECTED YOU TO LAST MORE TIME.

H: Is my brother all right?

\- YES HE LEFT THE PLANET, IN ONE NIGHT HE LOST ALL THE FAMILY, HE WILL LIVE FOR MANY CENTURIES, DO NOT WORRY.

H: I'm happy for him.

-YOU ARE READY OR NEED MORE TIME HERE.

H: Another time to organize my head would not hurt.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

My second life on Mars was not happy, white Martians were more aggressive and devoid of the moral ethic that the Greens had, for they had nothing wrong in destroying their opponent's mind and leaving it in a vegetative state. I refused to sympathize with it, I was despised for being very compassionate, yet I managed to reach adulthood, that's when I realized that I should try to influence children.

Unlike the Green Martians, whites took their children to the world early, I began by telling the old stories that were lost in time, but it was my last sacrifice that influenced a whole generation of children and adolescents to end the war.

I was a teacher and was taking a group of children to teenagers to a cave I had discovered that led to other caves with drawings on the wall that told the story of our people long before the war, how the Green Martians lived peacefully here until the invaders arrived and were received with open arms, assimilated their culture and then we began to devour them, but after many fights and almost extinction of both sides, a peace was reached.

'Teacher if we were at peace for so long, because the war began again. '

\- the Greens never forgot the death of their people, and whites were always reminded that it was not their own planet.

'Why do you always ask us to think before we react? '

-What do you guys really know about us compared to the greens?

'...'

\- the greens are naturally peaceful, they believe in the holiness of the thought of every living being, that each one has a right to his own thoughts.

'But Daddy is not like that, he, Mom and my brothers are always invading my mind and fighting with me because of my ideas. '

"My family too."

Several of my students agreed. The teens seemed quite annoyed with this, they were in that age when the hormones attacked and their thoughts took a more private course.

'Teacher, what's this noise?'

\- I do not know, but let's see what it is.

We walked through the dark caves until we came to a group of green children, probably a student group too, being attacked by ten white Martians, they were at a disadvantage were just two green teachers and twenty-two children, I felt one of my students pulling my manga, a little girl probably about ten years old.

'Why are the adults attacking? You always say that children should be protected. '

"You stay here, the older ones take care of the younger ones.

"Let's go, teacher."

I was at a disadvantage, but I managed to eliminate seven of the attackers before one of them hit me at a vital point. I died almost immediately, but I saw my students, at least the older ones joining the fight and protecting the children, it was a beautiful sight green and white children hugging each other as green and white teens created a protective barrier in front of them, gathered my forces in a final attack that killed the other three attackers, I died at four hundred and twenty-five.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MESTRE, I'M PROUD OF YOU.

H: death what happened to the children.

\- YOU GAVE AN EXAMPLE, IT WILL TAKE SOME YEARS, BUT THOSE PEOPLE WHO TURNED THEIR SACRIFICE, NEVER FORGOTTEN, THEY WILL COUNT FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO HEAR AND WILL START TO FIGHT FOR PEACE, THEY WILL LEARN TO RESPECT AND LIVE WITH THE DIFFERENCES OF THEIR SPECIES .

H: oh this is good, it is very good indeed.

-GET DOWN AND RECOMMEND I WILL TAKE YOU TO A PLACE THAT I THINK YOU WILL LIKE.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Anodyne was amazing the whole planet was made of mana, I was made of mana, and immortal. Mana is basically everything that exists in the universe, plants, animals, people, in short everything that is alive. In addition to being made of mana we can control the mana, it took ninety-seven years to control all my powers, after that it was a little boring, the time for when there is nothing to do.

So I decided to visit other planets, manipulate the mana to create a body around all the energy that makes me cool, my first stop was the earth, almost 1,000 years and the earth completely changed, technological advances were interesting, pollution not a little bit, after learning everything that changed on earth I went elsewhere.

Mars was really at peace, there were little frictions here and there, but they were easily solved, in my travels I was captured by a Cerebrocrustacean, attached to a kind of generator and drained to death, my killer was a scientist like all of his kind , but without a trace of scruple, he needed a lot of energy for one of his experiments and saw me as a battery, but I cut my connection with the mana and when he turned on the machine I died, my revenge is that the lack of power made the generator explode taking everything in a four-mile radius.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

-LESS AT LEAST YOU HAVE LAST MORE MASTER, FOR FOUR YEARS MORE THAN YOUR PREVIOUS LIFE.

H: Yes big difference from 425 to 429 years.

\- THE SCIENTIST DIED AND THE MONSTRUOSITY HE WANTED TO CREATE WAS DESTROYED WITH HIM, ALONG WITH ALL OF HIS NOTES.

H: Great, now I want to be born in Atlante.

\- DO YOU WANT TO BREATHE OUT OF WATER ALSO?

H: if it is possible yes.


	3. ATLANTE E WAKANDA

ATLANTE AND WAKANDA

I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AND I DO NOT CASH WITH IT.

IF SOME LIKE IDEA AND WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE LIKE THE WILL, I WILL ADORE TO READ OTHER VERSIONS FROM THAT HISTORY.

Death had to take me back to the past, since Atlante no longer existed, those who could breathe out of the water, married humans and blood diluted, those who could not breathe died poisoned with the heavily polluted sea, so we came back to a time when Atlante still existed.

Atlante was disappointing, an extremely prejudiced people, they did not like the people on the surface and did not even want to know more about them, what I thought to be a fascinating life soon lost its sparkle. Yes the humans polluted the waters, but they did not even know that there were people living under water, for humans Atlante was a legend. Taking the magic away the rest was bland, my noble parents never let me out of town, so I decided to become a magic teacher, I got married and I was happy with my husband, we never had children and I died of old age.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-I WAS A GOOD MASTER LIFE.

H: yes just a little too much stopping.

-WAKANDA CAN BE BETTER.

H: you think?

\- AT LEAST YOU WILL BE ABLE TO LEAVE THERE AND TO KNOW OTHER PLACES.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wakanda was no better, people were also prejudiced, although their technology was advanced, they let the neighboring nations suffer from thirst, hunger and disease, they sent spies to the rest of the world, but never to help, just to observe and keep people away from Wakanda.

But Wakanda was also too dependent on a limited resource, they were blessed because a piece of meteor fell in their country, and however great it may be that meteor will one day end. So while everyone slept I cast my magic to look for more pieces of the meteor that fell out of Wakanda.

I collected several small stones at a maximum of two kilograms, until I found a large piece almost one kilometer wide and three long, although Martians might be intangible and I could get under the earth, I knew that if I excavated all the rocks that I found, the satellites would notice the movement and the government would investigate what I was looking for. Picking up that huge rock was a very careful service, first I used magic to keep the earth still, I pulled the stone to my pocket size, and then I filled it with earth halfway and then I left the hole alone, craters forming the All the time for no apparent reason, then it would not call attention, still inside the hole I opened a doorway to my house, inside my room, months later the hole opened, but no cause was found, blame the rain.

I became a computer and program specialist, my goal was to create an AI that could help me in all my life, the problem was where to put it should be an electronic and indestructible container, but AI itself had to be incorruptible, I saw the exterminator of the future, a planet dominated by machines, no thanks. As I wanted to research vibranium without attention, I decided to become a scientist, from then on it was a very fast life, I was always so busy in the laboratory that the years passed I got old and my death was surrounded by relatives and nephews.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- I LIKED THAT MASTER LIFE?

H: It was interesting, I never thought a single metal had so many applications.

-THEN YOU WILL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I COLLECTED MORE SOME ROCKS THAT WERE RUNNING ON THE UNIVERSE, NOT ONLY VIBRANIO, BUT URU, ADAMANTIUM, MITHRIL, I ALSO FOUND ADAMANTINE.

H: the others I know what it is, but I'm confused about the adamantine.

-DESCRIPT AS THE METAL OF GODS, ADAMANTINE IS OF GOLDEN COLOR AND HAS VARIOUS MYSTIC PROPERTIES, SUCH AS THE PREVENTION OF PSYCHIC AND MAGICAL INFLUENCES, AS WELL AS THE DEFLECTION OF SOLID EXPLOSIONS OF CONCUSSIVE ENERGY.

H: Would a ring with that metal be able to protect my entire body?

-YEA.

H: I'll stay here for a while working on my AI.

I tried everything to give a conscience to my program, but without making a SKNET, I decided to create two bracelets like those of Wonder Woman, it took a lot of experimentation to combine the five metals in a single league, although I was already dead, but I finally got the circuits were made of vibranium and lined with metal alloy, Lily already had a home to live in. Things got a little stuck, I could not make any progress until death came and he seemed very happy about something.

H: did another master of death appear?

-INFELY NOT STILL, BUT I FIND SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP YOU.

H: now you caught my eye.

\- THIS IS JARVIS A TECHNOLOGICALLY CREATED SOUL, HE CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR AI.

Jarvis was much more than a help, he said that my program was perfect, but what was missing was a conscience, that my program needed to be alive, somehow Jarvis and Lily merged into a single being.

\- WHAT HAPPENED?

H: Jarvis said he wished he could stay with me and Lily, she finally reacted and somehow the two are one now.

-I WAS NOT WAITING FOR THAT.

H: I did not either, but I'm happy, I was sad because Jarvis was not exactly a soul and so I could not reincarnate, but now I do not know what name to give it to him.

I would like to be called D'artagnan sir, fortunately Lily still did not have a conscience and her program repaired the holes in my schedule, allow me to be your escort from now?

H: Welcome D'Artagnan.

And what will be our next adventure?

H: Death can you access other universes?

\- LET ME GUESS, DO YOU WANT TO RETURN TO HARRY POTTER?

H: Yes.

\- I HAVE THE PERFECT UNIVERSE, AND MAYBE YOU MAY PROMISE ANY REVENGE TO ME.

H: What happened?

-THE UNIVERSE YOU HAVE A BROTHER NEWER, WHEN VOLDEMORT ATTACKED IT WAS A DOMESTIC ELF THAT STANDED IN YOUR FRONT AND GAVE LIFE FOR YOU, BUT HIS PARENTS AND OLD IDIOT FIND THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER WHO DEFEATED VOLDEMORT AND WAS WARMED IN THE FAME THE PARENTS OF THE BOY-WHO-SURVIVED AND GIVEN YOU TO THE DURSLEYS.

H: What?

\- IT'S WORSE, THEY SEALED THEIR MAGIC, VERNON TEARS YOU AT THE NIGHT THAT YOU WILL BE SEVEN YEARS, I CAN LAID YOU THERE, SO THE SOUL OF YOUR SUPLENT LEAVE THE BODY, WITH THE SOUL DEAD THE BLOCKS GO WITH IT.

H: But what about the soul, can you laugh the blocks?

\- THE CYCLE OF REINCARNATION WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS.

H: Okay, I'll go then.

-LARGE YOU AS THE OLDER SON AND WITH SEVENTEEN, YOU CAN ASSUME THE LORD PEVERELL, THEY DESERVE THE POTTER AND SIRIUS NEVER DESERTS YOU, BUT HE CAN NOT BECOME LORDE BLACK, AS THERE IS NO OTHER HEAD AVAILABLE, YOU ARE THE UNIQUE ELIGIBLE.

H: you're really vindictive.

-HOW WHY DO I FAVOR THE PEVERELL LINE? THEY WERE MY CHILDREN, THE ONLY CHILDREN THAT I WAS ALLOWED TO HAVE, SEE ONE OF MY DESCENDANTS TO DISAPPEAR THE FAMILY SO GAVE ME NOJO.

H: Sure we'll get revenge for you.


	4. HARRY POTTER SECOND TIME

HARRY POTTER FOR THE SECOND TIME

I do not own anything.

I woke up looking at the dark sky, my body aching, but the pain was rapidly diminishing, that bastard from Vernon spanked me and threw me into a wasteland, but I did not have time for that now, I apparated straight to the manager's office of Peverell accounts.

G: What does that mean?

H: I came to claim landlord Peverell.

G: On what basis?

H: Does that mean you're stealing the bills you owe?

G: This is a very serious charge.

H: Why do you question me instead of doing your job?

G: It's your head I'm going to reap if you're a scammer.

I've never seen a goblin get so white and then so green. He pulled out a bunch of documents toward him and several boxes.

G: Sign these documents.

H: after I read them.

I read all the papers, the Peverell, Black, Rosier, and Slytherin. Peverell and Black come from Potter, but Slyterin and Rosier come from Lily, that was a shock.

H: All the coffers are frozen, as are all the beads attached to them.

G: This will freeze the potters' coffers, Sir Black and Rosier.

H: I look like who cares? I also want Mr. Peverell to be retroactive as it is in family law.

G: for how many years?

H: Go back to the last Lord Peverell, I'll wait a few minutes for you to pick up all the old Peverell paperwork and the other bills.

I took the reports from all the accounts and apparated to the same place as before, I became invisible and opened a portal to the attic of Grimmald place. I locked the wards and expelled all who were inside them, then locked all my properties and expelled any intruder from inside them, after which I went down to the living room.

H: Kreatcher you must gather all the belongings of the intruders and bring them here.

KR: Master will destroy them?

H: Separate any item belonging to the Black, Peverell, Potter, Rosier and Slytherin, the rest play in the street.

I sat on the couch and began to review the expense and investment reports of all accounts, conjured up a notebook and pens to write down the modifications I wanted to make.

KR: What more Kreatcher can do for the master.

I summoned two pocket-sized elves.

H: These are Betty and Letty, they will help you clean the house, start with the master suite.

I kept reading and taking notes, it looks like James is a lousy investor, and a big spender, and since he let Albus invest things got worse, and many items from the Peverell family were passed on, as my landlord is retroactive, I can order that they be returned. And it seems that I spent the night and much of the day here in these documents.

The most interesting thing was to know that since I am Lord Slytherin and the other founders have no descendants, the castle is mine, and everything else that belonged to the other three founders. Let's start with the expulsion of the ungrateful family.

H: US HARRISON JAMES PEVERELL BLACK ROSIER SLYTHERIN EXPULSION JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, CHARLES JAMES POTTER OF THE BLOOD A DA MAGIA PEVERELL AND BLACK.

H: EU HARRISON JAMES PEVERELL BLACK ROSIER SLYTHERIN EXPULSION LILY MARIE POTTER nee EVANS, CHARLES JAMES BOTTLE POTTER OF THE BLOOD A DA ROSIER AND SLYTHERIN MAGIC.

Now to go to the bank and solve this mess, I take a robe that the elves separated for me, I change my appearance and apparatus to the entrance of the bank.

G: Have you decided what you are going to do?

H: Yes, the Peverell and Black coffers are separate from Potter's safe, the same for Slytherin and Rosier.

G: done.

H: All items belonging to the Black family, Peverell, Potter, Rosier and Slytherin must be returned immediately, I do not want money in exchange for them, I want the items.

G: What if objects or properties are destroyed?

H: So you charge three times the amount, if you need repairs it should be charged to the person who is in their possession.

G: I'll arrange.

H: I want any and all property of the Peverell family, which has been misplaced since the previous Lord died returned, you are authorized to use extreme prejudice.

G: Gringotts will be happy to resolve this issue.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was in all the newspapers and magazines, 'Lord Peverell demands the return of lost family heritages', the Potters were the most affected by this, they lost books, jewels, works of art and three properties. Some families lost only one piece or two of jewelry, which surprised me, was Hogwarts, almost half of the library, fifteen armors and thirty-two pictures were collected, it seems that the Potters were undoing their family heirlooms.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The day after school holidays began, I changed my appearance and went to school together with the goblins.

A: what's going on here?

G: We came to accompany Lord Slytherin, who came to take over the castle and restore it to its true purpose.

M: And what purpose would that be?

H: be a school and not a chessboard.

A: what does that mean?

H: Let's start with the Wards, we have to knock down and do it all over again.

G: The centaurs have already agreed to help us maintain security while you do this.

Finding the heart of the school where the stone anchors was was easy, I was the only one allowed in there, I had to tap into my anodite powers to get everything done, but when I finished the Wards were even better, and the many modifications that Dumbledore made were undone, now no one with bad intentions towards students, or dangerous objects could enter the school.

H: I finished my part.

G: We swept the school and every corner was checked, the elves were helpful and collected all the lost objects in the school.

H: The portraits of the founders?

G: three copies of each, just like your ancestor said.

A: The minister wants to talk to you, my boy.

H: I do not remember giving you any familiarity director.

A: You did not give us your name.

H: It's Lord Slytherin, we are not friends or acquaintances, I do not give you permission to act so paternally with me.

G: here's the original Hogwarts Letter.

H: Minister Anything you think you came here to do is meaningless, as it is written in the original Charter of Hogwarts, this school is sovereign land. Neither you nor any government has a say here, the school will be restored to its standards, we will no longer be the joke to the rest of the world, Hogwarts is in 29th place compared to the other 30 schools of magic around the world.

CF: But the board of governors ...

H: You have no right, I suggest you and your Aurors leave peacefully.

Dumbledore gave me a disappointed look, but quickly lost his glow when he saw that it had no effect on me.

H: I'm going to hire one more teacher for each one of you, so if you have any suggestions go to my desk.

-I am Mipsy the head elf of Hogwarts my lord, and the principal's office were cleaned and removed to another place, the tower is clean for you to use, as well as the files you asked for.

H: Thank you Mipsy.

MM: You can not oust Principal Dumbledore from school.

H: I have not expelled anyone yet, just moved his place office, Professor Snape, I'll start with you, come with me, please.

SS: Mr. Slytherin.

H: sit down, please, I'm deeply impressed with your resume, the youngest potion master in three centuries, congratulations.

SS: Thank you, sir.

H: I see that your teaching method has been severely hampered by your frustration at teaching kids who know nothing about potion, or even have a vocation for it, that irritation ends up influencing how you handle your other classes and you get labeled how grumpy. So I've made some proposals for you to take it easy, take the folder with you, and let me know what you decide, whatever pressure the director might have on you will not be more effective.

SS: Thank you sir, I'll do that.

H: Hogwarts will also patronize a picture of you to be placed here, you should be seen as an example to follow by any other young man with potential in teacher potions.

SS: But did you remove all the pictures? Why hang one of mine?

H: Do you know any of these people? Are you inspired by any of them?

SS: That makes sense. You want to promote examples that children can recognize and identify.

H: Do not worry, those pictures that I collected will not be destroyed, the goblins took pictures of them and will return them to the original family or their descendants, later a book will be published on these paintings.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Finally a new school year began, Dumbledore was dismissed for overwork. The board of governors was modified for a group of parents, new teachers were contradicted and two counselors for each house. After the students had been graded and everyone had already dined, I got up to make the announcements.

H: Good evening students, as you may have noticed, director Dumbledore is no longer here, the workload he has accumulated has begun to undermine his performance, so he left Hogwarts in younger hands, I will be taking up the position temporarily for now.

The students stirred a little, especially the Gryffindors, but a whistle made them calm down.

H: Thank you, Professor Lupine, we also have new teachers among us, I will let your householders explain the new rules, we will also have new classes obligatory for all, the school curriculum was found deficient and so I regret to inform you that Seventh sixth year should remain in school for an additional year. Fortunately Esso will not be charged and your materials will be funded by the school, a box of complaints and suggestions have been placed in each room, your teachers will explain how it should be used, I will inform you that there is a limit of times that each student you can use it.

The Ravenclaws seemed animated by the prospect of more knowledge, but the vast majority seemed discouraged.

H: In closing, I would like some sophomores to partner with first-year students and help them acclimatize at school, a copy of the rules book will be handed out by their householders along with a book about the old ones paintings that have been removed, that's all have a quiet night. And good dreams, the lessons begin in two days, take advantage of this time to acclimatize.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six and a half months went by and everything went smoothly, the students seemed to be happy with the changes, today was the day of the weekly meeting with the teachers and counselors.

H: Any urgent matters that need to be dealt with first? Not? So let's get down to the usual agenda. Severus do you have the list of what needs to be replenished or replaced?

SS: Only ingredients for Professor Lupine's potion mainly, and some cauldrons, and I would recommend three students for one apprenticeship, two seventh years and one for the sixth year.

H: I leave the subject in your capable hands, you have more experience in this subject than I do. Professor Sprout?

PS: I have a student to recommend learning, my greenhouses are doing very well and the new greenhouses you have ordered are ready.

H: Great you and Professor Snape can start producing potion ingredients in the first greenhouse, and you can teach students how to produce fruit vegetables. As for learning, as Professor Snape knows about it more than I do.

The rest of the meeting was quiet, the teachers reported progress as well as the notes, it was the counselors who reported the disturbing news.

H: Wait there, are you telling me that we have over thirty students in abusive homes?

"It could be even more so, sir."

H: Are you willing to spend the whole year at school? Or do you know of someone who would be willing? They will need guardians.

-Mr?

SS: Are you suggesting what I'm thinking?

H: Honestly, have not any of you noticed the fifth tower of the castle? Many of these children consider Hogwarts their home, perhaps for the simple reason that they do not have to live in fear of being abused here.

PP: none of these students passed my infirmary.

H: Abused children learn early that reporting abuse never ends well, which is why it is the job of adults to realize and report it.

"So you sent us to those Muggle courses?" To learn to identify abuse?

H: Yes, we're going to need a psychologist, do you know some Muggleborn who specializes in that?

MM: Because a Muggle born, a mind healer can handle it.

H: No, it has to be someone who specializes in caring for abused children.

99999999999999999900000000000000088888888888887777777777777776666666666665555555555555554

I did not realize it at the time, but saving those kids started a big change in the wizarding world, as well as teaching traditions and customs, and of course religion, if the muggleborn wanted to quit they were free to do that. This calmed the pure bloods that saw their traditions and history being respected. After all, why follow a religion that condemns witchcraft? That actually killed hundreds of people accused of witchcraft? Little by little the muggleborns were integrating into the wizarding world and being accepted by the purists, just because they accepted that the wizarding world had its own culture.

And as for the Potters, denying them had interesting effects, starting with appearance, James and Charles were still a copy of each other, but instead of black hair and hazel eyes, they had drained brown hair and eyes were almost dark brown black, her magic diminished considerably, and as for Lily she lost her green eyes and vibrant red hair, her eyes turned brown and her hair an orange tint, not to mention that she lost all her magic, why that? Simple James and Charles in spite of being renegated of the blood and the magic Peverell and Black still had magical relatives, since Lily when it was renegade had no relative who supported its line of blood thus becoming totally muggle.

I was intrigued by this so I researched, discovered that there really is no Muggle born, just descendants of Squib who were expelled to the Muggle world. James did not separate from his wife, which surprised me because he threw away the son, but found out they had an unbreakable marriage, Lily may be Muggle-born, but she studied the laws very well before marrying.

Principal thank you for welcoming me.

H: I have in my hands the history of your son, I do not see anything wrong, there are not the middle marks, but not a reason for a visit for me.

JP: I came to apply for the position of professor.

H: I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for teachers, all vacancies have been filled.

JP: none of them are as good as I am, I am the father of the boy-who-survived.

H: what are your qualifications.

JP: I already told you, I am the father of the boy-who-survived.

H: this is not qualification, your son was lucky, it was nothing you taught him.

JP: What?

H: we have no vacancies and even if we had you are not qualified, you do not have a master's degree.

Their situation from there was only downhill, Voldemort was actually definitely defeated when I was a baby. They and Dumbledore tried to create panic by insinuating that Voldemort would return, but no one listened, slowly people were forgetting them and moving on with his life.

I was already beginning to develop a sixth sense regarding my imminent death, I began to empty and sell the mansions and send everything to my pocket size, I kept all the family inheritances, I left in a safe only the cover of invisibility the map of the wretch and half the fortune in cash, along with a blood-sucking potion for my heir, which in this case was Severus' son, I did not want to let the Peverell line die with me.

He would also receive possession of the school and the coffers of the founders.

I should have paid attention to Lily Potter, she somehow discovered that I was Harry, and kidnapped me, she had the courage to tell me her plan, with them being my parents, if I died they could claim my fortune, she killed me with a Muggle weapon, a pistol to be exact, but I took revenge myself on death, because I made a will before I died.

0000000987654323456898765432345678987654323456789876543234568987654323456787654323456787654323456787654321'12345678987643212345678

H: Death you do not know how happy I am to see you.

**"YOU WERE GETTING BORED, WERE NOT YOU?"**

H: practically in tears.

**"I KNOW OF A BUSY PLACE TO SEND YOU."**

H: and where would it be?

**\- YOU WILL SEE.**


	5. harry stilinski?

HARRY STILINSKI?

I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING.

Harry will always think of him as Harry, no matter how many lives he has.

And for those who have forgotten, Harry has already been anodite, who do not care about rules, are like children with an adult body.

That means Stiles (Harry) will be cool, or one of the cool kids.

The fight between Jackson and Stiles is because when in the first series Stiles preferred to play with Scott and Jacks became angry.

HOW WOULD STILES 'LIFE BE IF HE WAS A SOUL WITH MORE THAN A CENTURY OF AGE AND LISTENING TO NOBODY'S BEAST? HOW WOULD THE PACK BE IF STILES DID NOT CARRY A HOUSEHOLD? HOW WOULD DEREK AND PETER LIFE BE IF STILES ASSUME THE CONTROL?

Death said I was going to like it, he must be getting senile, everything in this city irritates me, starting with the name Beacon Hills, it's a dead town, so I get into trouble with my father because I get into his work. Citizens are annoying, as it can be difficult to say Mieczyslaw, so I became "Stiles" Stilinski, what my mother had in mind when choosing this name?

After my mother died, D'Artagnan and I set up an account in my name in which a 'relative' of her would send money to me, do not get me wrong, I love my father, but there is no way I have a hidden fortune , live with little money.

When something finally happens, my father disturbs me, is it hard for me to find the body? I would do this faster than the sniffer dogs. So here I am on the first day of class watching Scott make passionate eyes on the new girl Allison Argent. D'art already warned me that Scott is turning into a wolf just like the guy who drove us out of the woods, and now Jackson is pissing me off. And right after I argued with Scott, the idiot always needs me to help him, now that he's got a little bit of power, do you think I'm wrong? Okay, let's see how he turns around without my help.

H: Listen here, Jerkson, I only tolerate you because of Danny and Lydia, so I'm out.

J: You and McCall have no place at this table.

H: Do you see Scott here?

L: Problems in paradise?

H: He thinks he can go it alone, let's see how he does.

Dan: So, are you going to the party today?

H: Nah I'm not in the mood, the guys are all yours.

Dan: More for me then.

J: You guys are disgusting.

Dan: but you love us.

J: So McCall's a letter out of the pack?

H: Honestly Jack, we were kids, I wanted to play with another kid did not mean we were not friends anymore.

Dan: I said, but this hard head never listens to me.

L: Now that you've made up, let's go to class.

J: nerd them both.

L: Now that we're friends again, you can date Danny Stiles.

H: As tempting as it may be, Danny and I both agree that we're better friends than lovers.

Dan: Stiles is a background, I'm a switch.

J: tmi faces.

L: Stiles, you missed me so much, I do not see Jackson blushing like this from the first grade.

Jackson was injured and Scott was playing in his place, I could have stopped him, but I want to see how he will turn himself, if the worst happens and he turns, I can always erase the memory of everyone present in the game.

And as for the body, as I was not with him, he never discovered the Wolfsbane trick, being a telepath is very helpful, keeping a mind on him is not work, even if I do not go help him, does not mean that I will leave someone innocent and at the end of the game Jack found Scott's mitt with torn fingertips and faced Derek, frankly, for a born wolf he is not at all inconspicuous.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

gnoring Harris was not difficult, because I plan to come to school I already know all this, it's annoying to see the teacher explain what I've known literally for centuries.

L: Stiles wakes up.

H: but this is so annoying.

Dan: the signal has already hit.

L: I do not know why you insist on coming to school, if you already know everything.

H: yes but letting go would mean that you would lose the chance to see my magnificent self, and of course my butt.

Having a friend who knows you're gay is cool, except when she drags you to help your other Amia choose a outfit, so I'm at Allison's house with Lydia helping her prepare for her date with Scott.

L: next.

A: Stiles?

H: next.

To this?

L: next.

H: And that black one with sparkles?

A: Hi dad.

C: Right, sorry, did I forget to knock on the door?

L: Hello Sir, this is Stiles.

A: Did I forget something?

C: I forgot to tell you that you're staying home tonight.

A: But I'm going out with my friends tonight.

C: Not with animals the loose attacking people.

A: but dad ...

C: It's not my fault you have a curfew after 9.30pm.

Allison jumped out the window and we went down the stairs, and found the others in the bowling alley.

J: McCall is already here, and his neighbor is Lydia too.

L: Stiles, I'll introduce you both.

H: Look and cry personally, James and I won.

L: That's not fair, you two just met.

H: I can not deny the talent Lydia.

J: You're annoying, let's go before your dad finds out we're out after the curfew. If there's anyone I never want to face, it's the sheriff.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

H: so bored.

L: does tomorrow's homework.

H: I already did.

A: Wait have you finished your duty? But the teachers just passed and we're at lunch yet.

L: Stiles is a genius, he's only in school because he wants to.

A: lucky, and I'm dabbling in algebra.

After school finally something interesting happened, I almost hit Derek Hale, if he was not that bossy.

H: I'll heal you, but if you tell this to someone I'll castrate you with a blind knife bathed in wolfsbane understood.

D: It will not work, it has to be the same type that hit me.

H: Just shut up and go right into my house.

D: Are we in your room now?

H: Sit on the bed and give me a few seconds.

D: What was that, how did you get that bullet?

H: magic now stands still.

D: What's the last one?

H: My guarantee you will be quiet.

D: Your friend does not know about this, does he?

H: you will not even know, I do not trust him.

D: Why?

H: Allison Argent, he sees her and forgets everything else, you wanna bet he'll get the bullet at the last minute?

D: What are you going to do then?

H: a memory spell.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

S: Hi, is this on?

L: Is this Scott?

Dan: In the school's sound system?

H: It seems so.

A: Wow, will someone crawl?

H: Not you too Allison.

L: He must be desperate to sing Miley Cyrus.

Dan: True friend, this is the sum of humiliation and despair.

After that we were getting along, of course it was not perfect, but Scott went and made a fool of himself and accused Derek, now he's a most wanted fugitive from the state.

D: Okay Stiles, why are we in your room at this time of night?

H: Scott is an idiot and I'm cleaning his name.

D: how?

H: giving you an alibi for the night of the attack at school.

D: how?

I heard my father coming and opening the door of the house, I told him to follow my command and I pushed him into my bed, took off my shirt and climbed on top of him. Of course the noise attracted my father's attention to my room.

JS: Stiles, what was that noise?

H: Dad's not what you're thinking.

JS: So you were not grabbing Derek Hale? There, by the way, you're stuck.

H: stuck for what?

JS: the attack on the school.

H: He was with me.

JS: Stiles!

H: Nothing has rolled yet, I'm underage and Derek wants to wait.

JS: Come with me both.

H: Hey Tara.

-Stiles what confusion have you got now?

JS: He's dating a fugitive.

\- what a fugitive, good work Stiles.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Derek is a free man but my father is investigating the killings, I'm going to hell for doing it, but I went into his mind to find out that all the deaths were related to the fire that killed Derek's awesome family, mind of Harris, and I saw the woman who orchestrated this was really Allison's aunt, now let's hunt.

Picking up Kate was easy, finding her accomplices too, her father was one of them, killing them did not weigh me down, but when I discovered that Allison and her father were with Derek and Scott, it irritated me a lot.

C: Kate is here.

H: Hello Cris.

C: Stiles what are you doing here?

H: I came to get Derek and Scott.

C: I do not know what you're talking about.

A: We just got back from the Stiles dance.

H: Do you want to know how Allison was?

So I went into their minds and showed what Peter felt during the fire, the pain and the despair, and the worst of the urge to know why this was happening, I mostly showed the children.

A: What ... What was that?

H: That's what your family does, I hope you're proud.

C: Those people ...

H: Do you really think the Hales were the only ones?

A: I did not know.

H: this is not my problem, you were able to betray your boyfriend, you know what your aunt did? She seduced a minor boy, got information from him and used them to kill her entire family, now tell me where Scott and Derek are?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After saving the two idiots and solving Peter, things seemed to calm down, Dartagnan was monitoring things on the internet and Jackson was acting strangely.

H: Hey Lydia, Jackson still being an idiot?

L: Yeah, and you're still hanging out with Derek Hale?

H: Lydia drug wants to kill me drowned? How did you find out about it?

Luckily. It's the hottest gossip in town, the sheriff's son and the bad boy.

Dan: Stiles Lydia, how are you?

L: Well.

H: put a little bit of judgment on Jacks.

Dan: no, he's still an idiot, I'm sorry Lydia.

L: Enough about the idiot, because Allison is staring at you Stiles?

H: She learned some hard truths about her beloved family, and is not accepting it very well.

Dan: So that's why she and Scott are sitting at another table?

H: What? I'll be right back.

I walked over to the table where they were standing and pulled Scott without any ceremony out of the dining room.

H: Do you have a death wish?

S: what? Of course not.

H: So why are you still with the girl who gave you to death?

S: We're not together, we were just talking.

H: about what?

S: She's been asked about you.

H: and what you said.

S: Nothing too much, except that we have known each other since childhood, small things.

H: You're an idiot McCall, I do not know why I still try.

S: What does that mean?

H: that if you want to kill yourself or put your mother at risk, do it alone, I'm done.

S: What does that mean?

H: If you want to think with your dick instead of with your head, fine, but you will not count on me. And that will keep your mouth shut about me.

S: What was that?

H: You're not the only one who can defend yourself, bye Scott.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I just did not have the head to study any more so I went home, just for Lydia to knock on my door.

H: If you'll fight me for killing class ...

L: That's not why I came, I know you know what's happening to me, or at least you're suspicious.

H: Do you really want to know? Once you know you can not run away from it.

L: I'm absolutely sure.

H: Come with me it will only take a few minutes, close the curtains tightly closed.

L: What is it?

H: a specially made parchment that will tell us what you are.

L: And what do I do?

H: We need three drops of blood, so the knife.

L: right now?

H: Now I drop ten drops of that potion on the parchment, now just read the results.

L: Banshee?

H: I can sell you the books that explain about it.

L: sell?

H: they are rare books, hard to find, at least those without any kind of prejudice.

L: How much?

H: There are three books, then three hundred dollars.

L: I thought you'd charge more.

H: I already know what they say, and I do not need them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

H: Let me see if I get it right, Jackson was a kanima?

D: Yes.

H: Did he and Lydia deal with the power of true love, or any nonsense that Deaton got into their throats?

D: Yes.

H: And you believed in this rubbish?

D: Of course, it worked, Jackson is a wolf now.

H: For a born wolf you're really naive, I thought someone who grew up in this world would know better now.

D: What are you talking about.

H: You've been deceived from the start, do not you remember that the city's beloved vet was your mother's emissary? This was obviously a spell he cast on Lydia as a ship, since he would be the only one able to get close to Jackson without killing himself.

D: I do not remember him at Pack meetings.

H: I never trusted him, not since the ritual he did on Scott to make him an alpha.

Than?

H: Honestly, all intelligence went to your uncle? There is no such thing as a true alpha, Deaton has betrayed his Hale oath and is willing to pass his territory on to someone he can manipulate.

Q: And our dear Scott sees him as a mentor, someone who knows about him and whom he can seek advice from.

H: who better to become his new alpha than someone who will never question why he left the Hale Pack?

Q: I'm curious, what have you done with Darach?

H: It was quite simple actually, I severed her bond with Nemeton, which made her life go the natural course and she died as she should have done the first time.

Q: the alpha package?

H: It will not be a problem.

Q: Do you want to join my pack?

H: No thanks, although Derek and I are dating, I do not like to follow orders.

D: What are you going to do then?

H: This is my town, I live here and I will destroy anyone who threatens it, even your Pack if need be.

Q: What about Scott?

H: It will not become an alpha, I undo what Deaton did, if they become a threat I'll definitely deal with them.

Q: What do we do now?

H: You and your puppies I do not know, but Derek and I have a date.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

90 YEARS LATER

\- Harvey come, they need you at home.

\- I'm going! Goodbye father, I'll see you and dad next week.

And the man left behind leaving behind two tombstones where Derek Hale and Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski were buried.


	6. zero kiryuu

I have nothing, just the plot. The characters belong to their creators.

Just to clarify, it's Yuuki bashing, I've never liked her, for someone who was raised by a hunter and should protect the school, she's pretty useless.

This is an HP X VK crossover, but it will only be a mention of HP, it will focus more on VK.

POV Zero:

My thirst is getting worse, and I refuse to drink Yuuki's blood. For someone who grew up in this world of vampires and hunters, she's kind of dumb. A Vampire may know his intentions and thoughts by drinking his blood. That means I know exactly what she thinks of me, I'm just a back-up plan if Kaname does not want to be with her, and also so she can make him jealous.

I also drank Kaname's blood, which means that I know exactly who Yuuki is to him, he tried to hide it, but as my body absorbed his blood, I could have access to all his memories. I know he is the ancestor Kuran, that he has a bond of bondage with Rido and that is why he wants me to kill him. But I intend to flee before the battle with Rido begins, I have enough money stored in a secret account about a fake identity.

I just need to take care of my thirst, and that's why I'm here in that old library hidden under the school. Here are some very powerful books, maybe some of them have the answers to my problem. I found a dusty book with pages well worn. Well it does not cost anything to try.

When I finished drawing the pentagram on the floor, I began to follow the instructions of the book, when I finished the ritual I began to feel a very great pain in my chest and my head seemed to explode, I finally passed out.

I woke up at night, the memories will assail me, I remembered my past as if it were another life. My name is Adriano James Potter Black Peverell, Grifyndor, Slytherin, Le Fay, Emrys, Pendragon. I am one of the richest and most powerful wizards around, the pain I felt in my chest was my magic releasing itself from the seal they placed on me and converting my status from a Level E Vampire to that of a Pure Blood. My magic, after so much time sealed by force, decided that she did not want to separate from me and made me a Pure Blood, I became almost indestructible, my healing factor was increased by a hundred times, thus gaining instant healing. Like Pure Blood, I was no longer so thirsty and the blood tablets were enough to support me.

Who sealed me was Director Dumbledore's old bastard, I should never have let his guard down, I thought Harry Potter was dead he'd leave things there, but somehow he found out and found me in my new life, this time I chose to be born as a Black, he found me, told me how he stole the Philosopher's Stone and why he was still alive, that it was a goblin who met me, but unfortunately he had to kill the greedy bastard but not before To find my hiding place, he was about to kill me when my parents, Hayate and Madoka Kiryuu, seeing the situation interfered, thus killing the director, after following my instructions to the Gringotts, the goblins said that the seal could only be removed after Ten years, when he was already quite weak. We then decided that the Kiryuu would adopt me through a blood adoption and I would be raised as the twin brother of their newborn son Ichiru, luckily no one knew that Madoka had given birth. That way I became a Kiryuu and my memories were hidden and a de-aged potion later and I was a baby again.

My parents were attacked before they could take me back to the goblins, and I was raised by director Kaien Cross and his daughter to be served as sacrificial lamb by Kuran and the director to protect his precious princess. But that was not going to work out right now, after all I'm a lion-skin snake, and like a metamorphomagus, I could easily come and go, like a wandless magic master I can hide my scent and sounds. I'll find Rido and make a deal with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero (Z): You're a hard man to find Rido Kuran.

Rido (R): Who are you?

Z: I am the last descendant of the Peverell family and I came to remember the old alliance between our houses. As the elder Kuran, you are the head of the family.

A: What do you mean?

Z: Do not you remember? You have temporarily ceded the throne to your younger brother because of your affliction for the death of your lifemate, upon his death, you should have returned to the throne as you are the legitimate ruler. Kaname can only rule if you die.

A: I do not remember that.

Z: I see, it's clear that someone has messed with your memories. I can fix this if you want.

A: How can I be sure that you will not make things worse?

Z: I swear on my life and magic, I'll just restore your memories. A light surrounded me.

A: What was that?

Z: this was a magic oath, if I break it I die.

A: Since it is so, you can check my memories.

I realized Ligilimence in him and entered his mind, I entered a corridor full of doors, but when I tried to advance down the corridor I came across a thick, sticky spider's web. I reached out my hand to undo the web and a black widow spider appeared, quickly laced the spell I learned from Tom Riddle's diary in the second year.

Z: ARANIA EXUMAI.

The effect was immediate, as the spider did not expect the spell, I hit it full, killing it so immediately, I launched a "scourgify" on the cobwebs and the dead spider, when I finished cleaning the last spider web I was expelled immediately from Rido's mind.

I found myself lying on the floor next to Rido with Asato Ichijo hovering over us worried.

A I: My Lord Rido, what happened?

A: That was the seal on my memories being destroyed. I need a cup of blood, my head is exploding.

The change was remarkable, before removing the seal, Rido would have attacked immediately. Even his personality was changed with the seal. Asato came back with two chalices with blood and gave us, I accepted mine with gratitude.

AI: My lord, if I may ask, who put a seal on you?

A: Haruka, after having a taste for being the King of the Vampires, he was not willing to be just the Prince again. He also changed my personality, so he would have a reason to order my execution.

AI: What will we do now?

Z: Now look for the original files and Rido take over the Throne as the King of the Vampires. And of course with that comes to the guard of your dear nephew. And of course, reconnect with your child and unlock their pure Blood powers.

A: is shiki pure blood?

Z: no, but this is a blood-drinking potion, it was difficult, but I got a sample of the blood of Kaname Kuran, that way he will have two parents of pure Blood and a noble mother, the potion will consider Lady Shiki just like a surrogate surrogate and Pure Blood will be dominant. That way Shiki will be the prince of pure Blood. Yuki and Kaname will only be your wings.

In that Rido had a sinister smile, we said goodbye and I went to complete my "mission", Asato as Rido's right hand would keep my participation in secret. With Levels E completed and my report delivered to the association. I went back to the gym and said good night to President Cross and Yuki.

When I was sure everyone was asleep I went to Yuki's room and threw a repellent barrier over the room, if anyone wanted to go there, I would be persuaded to do something else elsewhere. I obscured the windows and cast a strong sleep spell over her. Thankfully she decided to sleep at the president's house tonight, I cast a diagnostic spell used on pregnant women, which shows the entire region of the uterus. Now I needed every concentration I could, I'd wiped her womb, and cauterized the area, so even if she became a Vampire, that part could never be healed. I saw her mind, she could never be a good mother, any child she had would be abused or sold for the best price, I would never subject a child to growing up without a dash of love. With that I made a slight 'confundus'. That way she would not notice the lack of menstrual cycle. With my work done, I went back to my room and slept.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Monday I woke up to the screams of Yuki and the director, the kitchen was on fire. I went back to my room and put on the uniform, put Blood Rose in the holster under my coat, grabbed my backpack with the books of the day, heard Yuki coming down the hall. She probably wanted me to make breakfast. I was no longer the slave of the Dursleys, so I jumped out the window and went to the school cafeteria and drank my coffee there, went to the classroom, the bell rang not two minutes later. Yuki arrived late and was arrested, fine I'll have to take care of the leeches alone.

Y: Zero where were you this morning?

Z: In the cafeteria having coffee and then here.

The day passed quickly after that and it was time for purgatory ... I mean, the shift shift, I went to the gates, so I had an idea. I took three large boxes and asked Sayori to help me carry the boxes to the gate. We got there and found the chaos.

Z: CALEM. EVERYDAY IS THE SAME THING. I know you want to show your love for your idols in the night class, but I ask you to put your letters and gifts in this box and go back to your dorms, I'll deliver your letters and presents along with the student council president and you Wakaba. Every day I will do the same as today and collect the gifts, separate them and deliver to their recipients. I know you are accustomed to making a racket, but in this way, you can all be sure that your gifts will be delivered, and that the students of the moon dormitory will receive. If you cooperate with me, I promise to try to negotiate a bonus for you. What about?

The students quickly lined up and neatly placed their gifts in the boxes, we needed another box and another student to help us. When the night class arrived the courtyard was empty and the four of us were separating the presents into piles that would go to each student in the night class. I saw that some wanted to do a tantrum, so I decided to play with their ego.

Z: I know this is not the way we usually do, but that way, all the students in the class of the day will be able to deliver their presents, I just ask that you be kind and polite and send thank you cards to everyone who gave them gifts or letters.

Takuma ichijo interfered before Aido gave a bad answer.

T: This is a great idea Kiryu-Kun, I'm going to arrange an arrangement with the students of the night and I'll give you an answer tomorrow, okay?

Z: Thank you Vice President Ichijo.

Having said that, each went to his side, the evening students to their classes, the student council president and Yori went to their dorms, and I went patrolling the academy. After that I went to Director Cross to report the agreement I made with the students.

KC: You should not act without consulting me, Zero.

Z: listen here president, again I was alone to control the mob of the students of the class of the day. That way they get more manageable, but if you want to revoke the agreement I made with them, then you're going to have to get three or four more mayors to help me.

KC: You know I can not Zero. The secret of the nightclub must be preserved.

Z: So my deal goes on, or you bring hunters, they know about the night class and they can defend against vampires.

KC: bringing more hunters can be dangerous and considered a hostile attitude.

Z: Do not you want a peaceful coexistence between Vampires, Humans and Hunters? All I've seen so far is Humans worshiping the Leeches. My agreement makes them take time to at least respond to the affection that Humans play for them. It will also teach them to be responsible, and to have better understanding in treating Humans with a little more respect, and not just as walking bags of blood. Do this or find another mayor, you're not my tutor Yagari Sensei is the one who is legally responsible for me.

KC: I'll see what I can do.

Z: No director, you will take action, and will announce it to the whole school tomorrow without fail. Or I'll talk to the students. And you're going to bring more people to help me keep an eye on the school grounds. Yuki evil can do the patrols, she is always in detention, as mayors we must be example to others. By continuing to hold Yuki, even though she has one of the worst histories of the school, you are demonstrating favoritism to the other students.

After making my opinion and consequences clear to the principal, I left the room and went to do a final sweep on the school grounds. My deal with them should have worked, nobody tried to wander that night, maybe they deserve a calendar with photos of their idols?

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I woke up the next day with Yagari Sensei knocking at my door, with an angry face.

Toga Yagari (TY): Zero, what's the story of dropping out of school?

Z: Will you listen to me or will you blindly believe what Cross tells you, even if it's only a third of the truth?

TY: I'll listen to you, that's why I came here today.

Z: It started with an agreement I made with the day class.

I summarized all my agreement with the students and my discussion with the principal, in the end sensei agreed that having more hunters here would be a good idea, so the school would be more protected and we could make a stopover. And some adults to patrol during the night. Even some young people who were in full training, but were too young to hunt alone, they could have arrangements like mine that hunted in the city during the day.

At shift time, I was amazed to see that the class of the day had created little boxes for each student of the night and that all the rooms had organized among themselves and separated the presents. All I had to do was deliver to the night crowd. And Takuma already had the thank-you cards, separated by class, so that I would give to the students of the day. That way the day was peaceful and those who had just taken pictures silently went back to their dorms quietly. But of course Yuki had to sort of mess up.

Y: what did you do Zero? I get stuck in detention for one day and you've already kicked out the students on shift day?

Z: Not Yuki, I just made a deal with them that way everyone leaves satisfied even their precious Kaname-Sama. Now, unlike you I will do my job.

Again the night went by without anybody messing around, and that way it was a week. On Saturday the director met everyone to warn that this arrangement would be permanent, but that every three months there would be a ball with both shifts, Day and Night. But that could only participate those with above-average grades. That way it would be an incentive to good behavior, and that in the second would begin to study five new students, who would be mayors along with me, and because Yuki had harmed his studies because of lack of sleep and was left with very low marks, she would not do any more part of the disciplinary committee. Yuki was furious and tried to cash in on me, but since I was now living in the male dormitory and she was no longer a mayor, she could not see me.

I refaced my exams and moved to a class a year above it, I am now a Senior, this is my senior year here. The President tried to interfere, but since he is not my guardian, he can not do anything. Kuran tried to pick me up to intimidate me to stay close to Yuki, but the other hunters never left me alone. Kuran was going to have to find another sacrificial lamb.

1988

It's been a year since Rido and I made our agreement, and I am getting more and more distant from Yuki and Director Cruz, but I am happy to be with my family and with people who really love me.

At the end of the year, Rido started playing with Kuran, he made it seem like he was going to follow his original plan. After finding his son and reconciling with him, he agreed to let his father use his body. Rido went to the gym and started his game with the mind of his Dear "Nephew". Kaname turned Yuki into a Pure Blood and prepared for an attack, luckily it was the last day of class and the grades had already been given.

I took Ichiru and Yori and left school with all our belongings. I sent a mild compulsion all over the dormitory of the Sun so that the students would go back to their homes. I was already teaching Yori to defend against vampires, I also gave a necklace with an enchanted pendant that would protect her from mental attacks and would form a shield around her in case a vampire tried to bite her, and if by chance the vampire could bite Her blood would have become acid in the vampire's mouth.

Thanks to Rido, I had a perfect background for the fact that I am Pure Blood, I would be the son of Shizuka Hio who was sealed for my own protection, and the goblins will provide the necessary documentation. I was registered as the last Hio descendant to the hunter association, but we asked that this be silent for the time being. Even Yagari sensei agreed that this would be the best way out, and with Ichiru cured of his illness, he could continue the hunter line Kiryuu.

With this approach between Rido, Shiki and I, I ended up having a relationship with Shiki, we started dating, when I found out we were engaged and very happy, my family took some time to accept him, but over time Shiki managed to soften their hearts, and now they could not wait for our marriage.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

POV KANAME:

Kyriuu is not here, I hope some of the other hunters are strong enough to kill Rido. I'm preparing for the attack, most of the students of the day have already gone to their homes, not that I care, all I care about is Yuki. But when I'm about to give the order, I feel Rido's presence retreat. I send the others to check out the dormitory and I go to the underground where Ichiru hid Rido's coffin, when I open the coffin I'm scared to see it's empty. I hurry up to Shiki's room, but he and Rima are gone and have taken their things.

Apparently Rido decided to retreat, he must be very weak and afraid to launch an attack. At least now I have my Princess with me. I feel Yuki wake up and go to her.

KK: Yuki, you finally woke up.

YK: Kaname onii-sama, I'm thirsty.

KK: Drink as much as you want, after that we go to our parents' house.

YK: Kaname-nii we can leave, I want to go to our mansion immediately.

This attitude of Yuki surprised me, but disregarded, it must be the stress of being transformed back into vampire.

Yuki wanted to say goodbye to the president and Zero, but only the president was in school, he informed us that Yagari had taken Zero and Ichiru though, as he being the legal guardian for them. Good thing, if Zero insults Yuki I'd have to punish him, even if Yuki gets angry.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

POV ZERO:

We arrived at Hio Mansion, everything that was from that woman is now mine along with everything that Harry Potter possessed. Harry Potter died with Albus Dumbledore, my little Teddy has just married a Weasley, and as much as I want to transfer Landlord Black to him, the Weasleys were aboard the old man's plan to kill me. All I did was transfer an amount of money for him to live modestly, with one or two children, more than that and they would have difficulties. The rest I transferred to another vault on the name of Zero Hio on the Gringotts bank in the Cayman Islands, as Gringotts was the safest place in the world, they know my status as Pure Blood Vampire, and that I used to be Harry Potter, and the Islands are a tax haven, even if the Muggle side does not change the magician. I opened a savings for my brother, with a substantial amount, I know he intends to court Maria soon.

Yagari sensei started our training early on, thank goodness the mansion is in good condition, the servants of Hio's house were very diligent all this time. It's good to train with my brother again, this time he will not get sick from the effort, and Yori was also getting training, her father agreed that it would be better that way, so she would know how to defend herself. In two weeks is my marriage to Shiki, we decided to do it in secret and before the coronation of Rido as king and Shiki as prince. In two months it is the Princess's presentation party, I wonder what Rido prepared for that date, of course my family and I were invited, sensei is the new president of the Hunters Association, and managed to change my status and Ichiru without anyone noticing and Asato did it on the Council of Elders.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Two months passed quickly, between training for Ichiru and learning to use my vampire powers and my marriage to Senri, time flew. We are on the way to the party, will not be in the mansion Kuran as Kaname wanted, will be in the board of directors, Rido sent a message, told me not to miss the show. We entered discreetly, thank you all the gods for the magic, Kuran appeared at the top of the stairs with Yuki at his side, he opened his mouth, but before he could make a sound Rido appeared behind them.

A: ladies and gentlemen, I introduce my nephews Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran, sons of my brothers Haruka and Juuri Kuran. And of course I can not forget my son Prince Shiki Kuran. As everyone knows, I was devastated by the death of my wife Akemi Shirabuki (oc), and I asked my brother to rule temporarily in my place. During that time I met Lady Shiki and we had a son, my precious Prince.

In that Senri Shiki appeared and walked to his father's side, his appearance had changed, he looked very much like a mix between Rido and Haruka, thus creating a startling theory in the minds of many, that Rido and Haruka had a romance and Rido gave birth to Shiki.

A: I was about to return to the bosom of my family, when the tragedy struck us. Fearing for my son's safety, I sealed off some of his powers, making him a nobleman. Just as my dear friend Shizuka sealed her son Zero and sent him to be raised with the hunters, unfortunately even the hunters could not protect him and they were attacked, and in his desperation to save the one he saw as his little brother Zero broke part of the seal, looking like an ex-human vampire. Zero, come here, please.

When people saw me, some of them gasped, I had long hair and a more delicate body, looking rather androgynous. I walked to the top of the stairs, past a confused Kaname and a speechless Yuki, and stood beside Rido.

A: I would like to continue with the story of that night?

Z: Yes, please. When my mother arrived, my parents were dead, and my brother very sick, I asked her to take him with her, because I could not protect him, even if we do not have the same blood, Ichiru will always be my little brother. He lived with it all this time, unfortunately breaking the seal required my mother to die, and that's what she did.

A: but enough of sadness this is a night of celebration. For now the Vampires have a King again, a prince, and of course a prince consort, for Shiki and Zero were married last month, following our traditions. We have four more pure bloods in our midst, so let's celebrate. As for the surnames Zero and Shiki will decide that their children will receive the landlord Hio and Kuran, as Zero is the last of his lineage he does not want the name of his ancestors to be forgotten by future generations.

When he said this, I saw that many of the nobles and the matriarchs of the families saw me with other eyes and some with tones of respect. Shiki accompanied me back to the hall and we danced a few times, Rima and Ichiru joined us and we began to talk, she and Shiki were like brother and she knows the truth, but agreed to keep it secret, soon Shirabuki stopped next to us.

Sara: Lord Hio, I want to welcome you to our world. And offer my condolences for your loss, and congratulations on your marriage.

Z: Thanks for the feelings Lady Shirabuki, and I'm happy to be in my rightful place. Senri, there in the corner, it's not Sayori Wakaba, maybe we should talk to her? She must be feeling out of place.

S: yes she is, shall we? Would you like to accompany Lady Shirabuki?

Sara: Thank you for the invitation, but I must find my fiancé.

We walked to Yori who was very pale and holding firmly the necklace I gave her two months earlier.

Yori: Zero, Shiki, and Rima-sempai, I'm happy to see familiar faces here.

Z: Yori, I'm glad you wear the pendant I gave you, but you're very pale, has anything happened?

Yori: I never shot, you told me that you would protect me from anyone who wants to bite me, in fact he already protected me today.

Z: What happened?

Yori: Yuki has been acting weird lately, and today when Mr. Kuran announced that Shiki is the Prince and his marriage to him, she called me into another room and tried to attack me, the pendant attacked her and pushed her away from me, which saved me from becoming an ex-human vampire, Kaname came and apologized for her behavior and dragged her out.

Z: I'm glad you're safe, but where's Kaito? He should be on your side.

Suddenly I feel a change in the atmosphere, I decided to follow the feeling up to a room on the second floor. Shiki, Yori and Rima were behind me, in the room were already Rido, Kaname, Yuki, Yagari-sensei, Kaito and Sara, along with the body of a hunter and a pile of ashes.

Z: What happened? Whose blood I smell.

Sara: this is the body of my fiancé Lord Ori, I do not know what happened, when I smelled his blood, I came here, but I only found it.

Kaito: The hunter is starting to turn to ashes. I did not know she was an ex-human vampire.

TY: It was a recent development, she came to the association almost dead two weeks ago, we prefer to keep it quiet for now. She can not identify who bit her, she was attacked from behind, was the only survivor of the attack. Probably who made her think she was dead like the other hunters.

A: There is nothing we can do now, there is not to investigate the facts and try to find out what happened in this room. I will announce the end of the feast so that its hunters can investigate better, I do not intend to interfere, according to our new treatise, any suspicious death involving our worlds must be investigated by a mixed team of hunters and vampires.

Z: Good thing some of America's vampires have come, they have no conflict of interest. They have no loyalty or oath to any pure blood or hunter.

A: Well said Zero, that way we will be sure it will be an unbiased investigation.

Z: My family and I will leave now, are you coming Shiki?

Shiki: I'm going to stay a little longer and help my dad, see you at home.

Z: I'll wait you there then, I want to take Yori to her house safely.

Shiki accompanied me to the limousine and we said goodbye with a kiss, got in the car and started thinking about the incident, there were many suspects, I could always use my powers as death master, but I'll let them investigate for now, if sensei He wants you to know that you can ask me for help.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I woke up early, Ichiru was leaving early today, he and Maria are going to a picnic, and Shiki is leaving early. I never thought I would fall in love with a vampire, but we were close because of his father, and as we met I became more and more delighted with him. Shiki may not show, but he is very possessive with those he considers family and very affectionate with those he lets approach him. And with him came Rima, who is very loyal and affectionate, but gradually my family was increasing. Rido may not show, but he is a good father, today we will start helping Rido put everything in order, after breakfast, we leave for the Kuran mansion.

We got there and faced a discussion between Rido, Yuki and Kaname.

K: How did you manage to fool Rido's advice?

Yuki: I should be Princess and marry Kaname-niisan

A: I've never cheated on the advice Kaname, I'm the rightful King, I think we should talk to each other alone.

Rido took Kaname to another room and asked Rima and I to distract Yuki.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

POV RIDO:

I took Kaname to my office, I had a lot to talk to him about.

A: Haruka never wanted to give me back the throne, so he wore a seal of blood on my memories and changed my personality. Because of this I awakened you, and did all those horrible things, for my part in harming you I apologize.

K: Blood seals are dangerous, so they were banned because they would do something like that?

A: Juuri wanted to be queen and power rose to the head of my brother, I was depressed because of the loss and could never expect an attack coming from my family.

K: So you woke me up and wanted to devour me, you should be fighting the seal and your subconscious should have thought that my blood would break the seal, I understand, I do not approve, but I understand. But another thing intrigues me as Senri is a pure blood? I thought his mother was a noble.

A: technically he is his son and mine, with Lady shiki as a surrogate. I had access to a wizard who provided me with a blood-sucking potion, I added his blood, which added to the potion made us his parents.

K: What do we do now?

A: Now you have a second chance to live, without the burden of governing all the vampires, and with this new peace treaty that I have sealed with the hunters, I hope we have far fewer incidents between vampires and Levels E.

Suddenly a noise came from the tea room and they rushed there in time to have a surprise and a revelation that would solve Lord Ori's death.

POV KANAME:

Yuki was attacking Zero with Artemis and Senri was unconscious.

Yuki: Do you think you can defeat me? With Ori's blood and his heart I've devoured, I'm much more powerful now.

Z: I do not think so, "Acio Artemis".

At this Artemis went to Zero's hands and with Blood Rose he shot her heart. It was a very fast fight, but Zero was always an elite hunter and Yuki, even being Pure Blood, never struggled to learn to use his powers or to defend himself always depending on others. In the end I had already regretted turning her back.

K: The wizard you said ...

A: Yes Zero is the last of the descendants of the Peverell Family.

K: We should report what Yuki said before he died, this is going to make a tremendous mess. Thankfully I'm not the king anymore, it's your responsibility now, Rido.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Pov Rido:

Kaname was right was a big mess, but with the marriage between Rido and Sara that way the affront Yuki committed by killing Lord Ori was corrected and an alliance reached between two clans. Zero and Senri had two sons and one daughter, who were educated to perfection, but without ever being pressed too hard or losing their childhoods. Rido and Sara had a girl, and Kaname, after the daughter of Zero and Senri reached the age of majority, they were married. And everyone lived happily ever after, with some conflicts here and there, but that is what it means to live in a family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**"HAVE FUN, MASTER?"**

H: Yes it was a long life but I liked it.

**\- ALMOST 2 THOUSAND YEARS IS NOT SHORT TIME.**

H: Where now?

**\- FOR YOUR SOUL MATE.**

H: What?

**\- I MAY HAVE MANIPULATED THINGS AND HE IS ALSO A MASTER OF DEATH, YOU WILL KNOW WHEN TO FIND** **HIM.**

as you can see this is an old work and very different from my writing now, but it's that I was in the middle of the chapter that harry knows his soul mate and realized that there should be a time between one of Harry's lives and the two incarnations of your soul mate, which I am going to go by the name of Magnus Bane, now you understand the need for Harry to have an extremely long life between Derek and Magnus? but the problem is that I could not concentrate on another chapter, so I made modifications in an old story and I put it here.


	7. harry lightwood?

Harry Lightwood?

I have nothing, as you must be tired of knowing.

Some small points of enlightenment, Alec (Harry) will still be Jace's Parabatai, but will not be in love with him, because he still loves his late husband and is not confused by his sexuality, and Jace can not access Alec's powers. Valentine also gave Angel's blood to Maryse.

Alec (Harry) is a middle ground, is serious when on mission, but cheerful and relaxed when alone with the family. He never hid that he is gay, but people prefer to pretend they do not see it.

H: Any tips?

\- you will find out.

I'm starting to get scared to let death choose where I'm going, he seems to have a half-distorted sense of humor, angels, really? Robert and Maryse are not what you would call good parents, Mama until you try, but Daddy is always dragging her to Idris, and that makes Izzi resent a little, after all the children she most often lived with was me, and Max, not to mention the fact that Izzi is very promiscuous and this worries Mama that one day she will go too far and go to bed with the wrong person.

Mom says that she had complications and I was crossing, the delivery was difficult the doctor thought she could never have children again, but she had Izzi and Max quietly, I see her and Dad whispering when they think they are alone, they are afraid that Valentine did something while she was pregnant with me, but what they fear the most is the day he comes after us.

I keep my skills a secret in case the Clave wants to use me, so I always say to my brothers to follow the rules, breaking many rules will catch the attention of the clue and they will send a representative and with someone watching our they can find out about me, I'm an archery specialist, but I'm also good at shooting with a firearm, which is why I use the "Bloody Rose" after I modified it and mixed Adamas with his metal.

I, besides my powers of other lives, can also draw runes without a stele, I know this is not normal, so it must be kept secret. Somehow I found myself in "Artemis" power, which surprised me, after Yuuki died the gun disappeared.

Izzi is always at a party or with a new boyfriend, she is always cheerful and outgoing, loves to shop, but is a bad cook, even though she has several recipe books, she can not do anything good for human consumption, she has a whip which can be shaped like she wants.

Then comes Jace, our foster brother, just as Izzi is always with a different girlfriend, he is cheerful and flirtatious, if he finds a gift from the angels to the women, although he can not be fixed with any of them, he has a set of daggers I gave him a year after he was adopted, he keeps them locked up in his room.

And last comes the little Max, he's a maniac, no matter what he's studying, he always sets fire to something.

# I finally finished copying all the information sir.

H: Thanks D'Artagnan, anything interesting?

# The clave is very discreet with its secrets, I have not found anything suspicious yet, just some strange things about Valentine Morgenstern.

H: What did you think?

# he's still alive, I have pictures of him on CCTV cameras.

H: We will have to be discreet, we do not want the Clave to suspect that we know this information.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Twenty years have been quiet, fifteen since D 'managed to hake the Clave, which has made us find a treasure trove of information, they keep a detailed record of everything, even their unlawful acts. Our life was quiet and without risk of Clave finding out about me, that's until Jace fell in love.

It all started when Jace met Clary and brought her to the institute, I met Magnus and fell in love almost at first sight, when the memory demon asked for a memory of the person we loved the most, Shiki appeared, not because I loved him more than the others, but because he was my last husband, thinking of him still makes me sad, we had a full life, children and grandchildren. Even now twenty years after he died, I still miss having him around. Now I have to go through the interrogation of Jace and Izzi.

I: So Alec, who's the handsome man you're in love with?

H: Senri?

I: So his name is Senri? When are you going to introduce him to your siblings?

H: Never.

J: That's it Alec, we promise we will not do anything bad for him.

H: That's not why, I think he could handle anything you throw at him.

J: so ...

H: Senri is dead.

I: I'm sorry Alec.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

M: I wonder how you found this restaurant?

H: It was Senri actually, and I have not been here for a long time, it's the first time since ...

M: I understand, and thanks for sharing this with me.

H: You're welcome.

M: I was surprised you speak so well Japanese.

H: You impressed me too, Mr. Bane.

M: It was a good evening, how about repeating the experience next week?

H: I would love to.

M: But this time I choose the place, you should let me surprise you.

H: Okay, I'll wait for your surprise.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Despite what my parents may want to insinuate, I will not fall into their game and marry Lydia, she is a good woman, but it is not what I seek and I would never subject anyone to a marriage without love. We were dealing with everything very well, but Jace had to follow the crazy idea of Clary and steal the mortal canopy from the safe, I was already managing to convince the representatives that Meliorn had nothing to do with this mess, but running away with it only made it worse. their situation.

H: Magnus, I need your help.

M: With what?

H: Izzi will be judged by the Clave because of the disappearance of the canopy, they have the footage, including that of you stealing my wake.

M: Alexander I ...

M: Let's talk about it later, but now I need you to save time while I look for the irresponsible two.

M: Alexander ...

H: then Magnus, I promise we'll sit down and talk, but first let's fix this mess.

I reached them before they entered the portal, I closed the portal in their faces and called the canopy and the necklace for me. Whatever magic I had in that necklace, she had an adverse reaction to my magic and the necklace slipped into my hands.

H: Meliorn, I've finally cleared your situation with Clave, in a Legal Way, you're free to go and you owe no favors to anyone.

C: What, you lie, we ...

H: While you are here, Izzi is undergoing the judgment of the Clave and about to lose her runes, Meliorn I apologize for the reckless actions of my own in following the selfish desires of Miss Fray, you are free to return to your home.

\- thank you.

H: Come on, the Clave is waiting.

J: Alec ...

H: Quiet Jace, I'm going to talk to you, Clarissa Fairchild ...

C: It's Clary.

H: Clarissa Fairchild you are suspended, without leaving the institute for a month, no matter what the circumstance, if you ignore this order I will personally send you to Idris. And as for his necklace, it seems he did not survive the trip to my hand, which is a shame, but a reminder that disobeying orders has consequences.

J: That's not fair Alec.

H: And as for you Johnathan Christopher Wayland, you're hanging and in charge of clearing all the guns for a month. After that you will be in charge of surveillance for three months, I expected better of you as a trained shadowhunter, you should have prevented Clary and not follow behind her as a recruit.

C: You are no longer the head of this Institute.

L: But I am and I agree with the punishments he is giving you both.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

The suspension period of the two ended quickly and they were already causing confusion, they convinced Magnus to go find Ragnor and this resulted in Magnus losing his best friend.

H: Magnus, I'm so sorry for your loss.

M: Alexander, I thank you for your feelings.

H: You need me to do something?

M: Just stay with me today.

H: Of course Magnus.

We spent the night with Magnus with his head on my lap and I combing his hair, although it was silent, the simple company was enough to calm Magnus, we were so peacefully that when they knocked on the door we almost had a heart attack.

H: Stay here, I'll answer, if you're a customer I'll dispatch quickly.

H: Good morning.

Cat: Magnus is?

H: You're Catherine, are not you?

Cat: Yes.

H: I'm sorry for your loss, between Magnus is ...

M: I'm here Cat, thank you Alexander.

H: I'm going to make coffee, something light do you have any allergies Catarina?

Cat: Not what you do is good.

M: Something sugary please.

H: Okay.

I went away for half an hour to make a simple coffee, with jelly sandwiches and some with turkey breast, and when I go back to the room what do I find? The trio disturbing Magnus again.

C: Magnus you have to ...

H: Magnus is not going anywhere, Clarissa.

I: but Alec ...

H: no Isabela, Magnus will stay here, any of you if you want are worried that Magnus just lost a friend, friend that has not even been buried yet?

C: but my mother ...

H: It's not going anywhere, it's still alive and it can be awake, Ragnor Fell does not have that luxury, now get out.

C: That's not ...

H: you're on Fairchild's thin ice, do not worsen your situation.

H: here is Magnus Catarina, we have milk and cream to accompany the coffee, I also made jelly sandwiches and turkey breast. We have plain coffee, I did not know her preference Catherine, and a frapucchino for the Magnus with enough whipped cream.

Cat: Thanks Alec, it's delicious.

H: You can spend the day with Magnus please, I still have some responsibilities at the Institute, but I'll be back as soon as I finish.

Cat: I took the day to stay with him and settle things for the funeral.

H: I'd like to think they would not do that, but do not let the three of you convince Magnus to do anything today, he needs that time without them pulling him into his problems.

Cat: Do not worry no one will get past me.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After many comings and goings we recovered the 'mortal cup', after that we lost one by one of the mortal instruments, Jace died, returned from the dead and was possessed and became a footman of Lillith, and to save him Magnus changed his magic with his father in exchange for having enough power to save Jace, both he and I, we forgot about my powers, I just remembered that when Magnus gave up his house in exchange for his Mayan again, Lorenzo Rey is a dead man walking.

H: Wait Magnus I need you to concentrate and think exactly what you agreed, it was your house or your apartment.

M: My apartment, why?

H: Because that means you can take everything that belongs to you from here.

M: what?

H: An apartment is just a real estate, but your possessions make it your home, so what were the exact words of that agreement?

M: It was the apartment, but even so where do I go to stuff my things?

H: I knew these chests would be useful.

M: Chests?

H: yes they are almost like a house, but first let's empty the apartment, then we sort everything okay.

M: And how are we going to empty the apartment in such a short time?

H: I've been without magic for so long that I forgot about it, and even though I told you I bet you forgot too.

And for a while everything seemed perfect, we were looking for a place of our own, but then Magnus collapsed and went into a coma, Catherine said that in the state where he was my magic could do more harm than good, I am so lost without him, I think he's my soul mate, no I do not think, I know he's my soul mate.

But seeing him so broken for having to give up magic again, broke my heart, I thought I could bear it, but I was wrong, I have to do something to bring the joy back to his eyes. I thought about putting a rune on the Lightwood ring and asking Magnus to marry him, but when he came to dinner and told me all those things, I figured this would never be enough.

I searched for a Warlock and made a deal with Asmodeus, in exchange for returning Magnus to his magic, I should break his heart, I love him enough to give up my own life for him. Splitting Magnus's heart was the hardest thing I ever did more than walk to my death, to say that I only loved him because of his magic, it killed me from the inside, but it was a necessary sacrifice.

Ma: Alec what happened?

H: Jace, I ... I broke up with Magnus.

Ma: Why?

H: It was the price I had to pay him to stay whole and happy again.

Ma: My son ...

H: here you can keep the ring back, I will not need it any more.

Ma: Alec do not do anything hasty.

I only saw Magnus again in Alicant, when Johnatan was destroying everything, with the broken sword Magnus wanted to use Edom's power to close the gap, I could not let him do it, not alone.

H: Magnus has something I need to tell you.

M: I know, I do not have to tell you that you left something in New York. Will you marry me?

H: Only if you marry me too.

M: I will.

H: You do not have to.

M: Alexander is the only way to close the gap, I need to take power out of Edom.

J: No you do not have to, Alec can give you the power you need, you've shared magic before.

M: this time I need a lot more Jace magic.

H: Did I tell you that I was used as a battery once?

M: Alexander?

H: The reason for keeping my magic hidden, Magnus, is that I'm literally made of magic, let me help you?

M: How are we going to do this?

H: the ring has a power-sharing rune, it was my plan, until ...

M: I drank and said those things.

In the end it was faster than I thought, we won, but it seemed so surreal, it was too easy a fight, Johnatan and the demons were stuck in Edom, even with all the power I was giving him, it looked like we were going to win, Someone pulled me back and the hi-cut connection, all I could do was shout his name, but Magnus had to go too, he promised he'd come back to me.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

LR: here we are Edom.

H: Where are the others?

LR: Each landed in a different place.

H: I want to thank you for coming, you might think you came here because I threatened you, but deep inside you know that's not why you're here.

LR: You're right, I know that Magnus did what he did to save the world from being dominated by demons.

Finding Magnus was not difficult, but when we got there we found only Simon and Izzi, so we went to Lilith's castle and found Jace, Meliorn and Izzi fighting against Lilith, the heavenly fire inside Izzi was what saved us but that almost killed my sister, Clary's rune was what saved her, coming home looked like nothing else could be so good.

M: how about the Taj Mahal, I know, Macchu Picchu.

H: What about the Institute?

M: you do not have any creativity.

H: If we get married there, the Clave will be forced to come and bless our union. Imagine the message that would give couples like us?

M: I take it back, you're amazing.

H: I knew you'd see it the same way I did.

The Clave seemed to have become a slightly more tolerant moonlight, at least the new generations, submundanos and shadowhuners working hand in hand, I used my anodite powers to live with Magnus until he died, which did not take long.

Exploded the Third World War, why? The wizarding world screwed up, a new lord of darkness arose, this time he attacked the Muggles, did not bother to hide, the Muggles learned about the magical world and its hidden cities, created biological bombs, used nuclear warheads. Submundanos and shadowhunters were caught in the crossfire. The Seelies saved those who succeeded and closed their portals, separating themselves from the mortal world, we hid the ones we managed to save in the shadowhunter homelands, but they found us, however strong our barriers, they could not for a nuclear bomb.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-olá masters.

H: death, did someone survive?

\- nobody, not even humans, the world was very contaminated.

M: And the Seelies?

-not even they managed to escape, with their borders closed they were losing their magic.

Me now?

\- I saved your personal belongings in your pocket dimensions, I have the perfect place to send you, first go Magnus, then go to Harry, take this time to establish the telepathic bond between your souls.

M: How are we going to do this?

H: the rune of the alliance that Clary created.

M: but the angels.

"They have no authority over the two of you."

H: I also have a gift for you.

M: I love gifts.

H: Remember the bracelets you saw me doing?

M: You mean they were for me?

H: I finally learned how to make an AI.

M: an AI equal to yours?

H: yes but it's still a baby will learn from you, bracelets are computers like mine, what name are you going to give?

M: Ragnor.

H: That's a good name.


	8. the covenant

The pact

I do not own anything.

This chapter is based on the movie 'The Covenant', but unlike the movie Sara will be Sam and Kate will be Kyle, because like I said it's a fanfic boy boy.

This is a request from a friend who prefers to remain anonymous.

Just to warn you will be very short.

Here is a summary of the film for those who do not know: In the 17th century, five families with supernatural powers make a silent pact. Eventually, a family wanting all power is banned. The descendants of those four families are heirs of tremendous power. Known as the Sons of Ipswich, the boys attend the elite Spencer Academy. When a student is found dead after a party, secrets threaten to break the covenant that has protected the families of boys over the centuries.

* Telepathic conversation

#IA talking

POV MAGNUS (CALEB)

Born into a cursed family, it was not cool, they are born without magic, but at thirteen the powers develop, the eighteenth birthday gets the full powers, but a curse makes every time you use power you end up getting older , glad to be connected to my dear Harry, I can use his healing powers, after all anodites are immortal. That was also interesting, Harry explained that no matter how many years or lives passed he will always see himself as Harry, just as I will always see myself as Magnus.

Harry is finally coming to me, I must remember that his name is Sam now.

* hey Magnus arrived, I'm sharing the room with a boy named Kyle, he invited me to a party he's having tonight.

See you there then.

POV HARRY (SAM)

* Is someone working out without makeup?

* Caleb is a good boy.

M: Hi Kyle.

K: Caleb, this is my roommate Sam, and this is Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue.

H: Pleasure.

\- Hi Caleb, how was your summer?

M: Well.

"You're the guy who came from the Boston Public School, tell me how your father managed to pay you to study here?"

H: Maybe because I was studying in a public school because I wanted to and not for lack of money.

"Dressed like that?"

H: With a hair like yours? I'd be quiet if I were you, after all it seems like money does not buy good looks.

'The police are coming down the old clearing road. '

M: Do you need a ride?

K: Sam brought us in his car.

*Nice car.

I always wanted to ride a jeep.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

* Magnus this is not funny.

* whatever it is I am innocent.

* Were not you in the bathroom?

* I swear no, why would I spy on you if I can see the real thing?

*perverted.

* just for you harry bear.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

*need help.

*what happened.

* I had to use magic in front of a driver.

*because?

* Some evil force made me crash the car.

* telepathy, you've been training remember.

*I had forgotten.

See you in the city.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

We met at the drugstore, I left Kyle with Chase and left with Caleb. We passed an old barn, which Magnus said belonged to the Putnan family, which was Ipswich's fifth family, but that they were killed during the witch hunt, but the town was beautiful, surrounded by trees and peaceful.

H: You're lucky this place is so beautiful.

M: Do you think the Seelies would like it?

H: Okay, this would seem like paradise to them.

M: we're going to take my dad's medicine, wait for me here.

H: Okay.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

H: So this is Nicks, it does not seem like the kind of place you go to.

M: here you do not have much choice of places to leave.

We were having fun then Reid and Tyler got into a fight and we had to get out of there.

* how can you be so sure it was Reid?

* It was not Pogue, and Tyler would not lie to me.

* and the fifth family?

*They are dead.

* how can you be so sure?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

* spiders, the room is infested with spiders.

* It's just a dream Harry, wake up.

*apologies.

*it's all right.

* but it seemed so real.

* is because it was black magic.

Has anyone cast black magic in my room?

* No, you are being affected by my powers.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

* is Chase.

*what?

* you were right, the fifth family did not die, Chase is who is using the power.

*where are you?

* I'm in school I broke into the office and looked at his file.

*what are you going to do now?

* I have yet to tell the others.

Pogue and Magnus went to the basement where the four families kept everything that was related to magic and I went chase hunting, after having to cure Kyle of some spell that Chase put in him.

Q: Are you sure it's him?

M: yes.

T: Why reveal yourself then?

H: strategy.

T: What is he doing here?

M: I called what you found out.

H: ...

M: I know you, you would not keep him quiet just because I said it.

H: the spiders were real, a spell that uses the resemblance to an insect, Kyle bit it, it was difficult, but I managed to undo the spell.

M: What do we do now?

H: I already did, now there are officially only four families.

Q: Did you kill Chase?

H: he was not going to stop at Caleb's powers, he was going to get one by one of you.

T: So it ended before you even started?

P: You killed him, and he does not even seem sorry.

H: It was already my job, to protect the worldly, what do you think he would do with such power?

T: ...

H: I can affirm with certainty that he would terrify the worldlings and use their powers to escape punishment.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

After this 'crisis' things got boring, I married Caleb (Magnus) Danver he lived until he was 69, I lived for an extra year. We had no children, we chose to let the curse die, there would be no Danvers.


	9. angels of the night

Underworlder

Following the request of Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj, who asked me for three themes; underworlder, kuroko no basuke and black panter.

I started trying to write kuroko in basuke, but my saint did not hit theirs and no idea came up, I'm sorry. It was not for lack of interest, even being a girl I played basketball, (when I was nine) but when reading the manga and watching the anime, I could not think of a way to write anything related, but I managed to underworlder a lot good.

And clarifying some doubts, Harry will always think of himself as Harry, no matter how many lives he passes, just as Magnus will always think of himself as Magnus.

I apologize personally, I tried to make a fanfic more interactive, but when I saw I was narrating the events and could not do different.

That does not mean I gave up, I'm going to write kuroko, even if it's just a drabble. (so far I have about two pages)

POV MAGNUS (KRAVEN):

Contrary to what everyone thinks the war did not begin because the werewolves rebelled against the vampires, the war began because of a forbidden love, just like Romeo and Juliet. Only Romeo was a werewolf and Juliet a vampire princess, a princess murdered by her own father.

Viktor saw in Lucian a great potential, that of being one of the golden servants, almost like a son if it were not for Lucian's phallus to be a lycan. But everything starts to go wrong when Lucian and Sonja fall in love and begin to find themselves outside the castle.

Lucian also begins to question the issue of his people, the Lycans, to hunt down their blood brothers, werewolves, and to be slaves to vampires being that all are to come from a single being, Alexander Corvinus.

Lucian manages to escape, and together they take a good part of the Lycans slaves, and their plan is to go along with Sonja so that they can live together for immortality. But Victor discovers his plans and worse, discovers that in Sonja's womb he has a son of Lucian ... A new breed, a hybrid between lycans and vampires. A vampire would be able to fight an army before allowing any harm to her son, her only option was to kill her daughter before she realized the pregnancy.

Lucian fearing his beloved then decides to return to the castle to rescue her, and when it arrives is forced to see Sonja be exposed to the sun, death penalty for having a "aberration" between the womb condemned by the advice of the vampires, and approved by the his own father, Viktor.

After seeing the death of his love Sonja, Lucian is condemned to be the next to die to serve as an example to the lycans who remained in prison, but he manages to escape, and not to erase from his mind his beloved, he can get the necklace from the neck dead Sonja before fleeing, but promises to return to rescue his brothers still trapped.

Then lycans and werewolves work together in a joint attack on the vampire castle. That night the Lycans can destroy all the vampires of that clan, except Viktor who managed to escape in time. Not before erasing all the vestiges of William's tomb and taking Markus's coffin with him.

And now after so many centuries since I was born and transformed, Harry was reborn, but it was like human, Viktor will wake up soon, so I'll leave the regency to him and turn Harry, thinking of a way to end this war and keep Harry sure, I made a deal with Lucian, I forged his death, when I was still a Death Dealer, I knew Harry was going to be born as human as I was born.

But Selene had to find out everything and instead of talking to me, she made the worst conclusions, she fell in love with the boy Lucian was looking for, and when he was bitten it was the story repeating itself all over again.

Selene was my sister, transformed by the same Sire that I, Viktor, he asked her father to create a tomb for William Corvinus, who was the first werewolf and his brother Markus the first vampire after the fiasco with Lucian and Sonja and he being the the only resident of the castle still alive, he attacked his builder, killed the whole family, but could not kill Selene because she was so much like his daughter.

As for the history of vampires, it is very simple and improbable.

Eight centuries ago, about 1200 BC, after the destruction of a medieval village, Alexander Corvinus was the only survivor and ended up suffering a mutation making him immortal. His children who also acquired this property of this birth are the parents of the two species of known immortals:

$ Willian bitten by a wolf became the first and strongest werewolf, the original werewolf.

$ Markus bitten by a bat turned vampire blood leader, the original vampire.

Willian has become an irrational creature that lives only by instinct, more animal than human. Like his brother Markus, he also needed to feed on human blood, and as soon as he bit a human mortal the virus was transmitted to him, thus turning humans into vampires or werewolves.

All of Willian's bite also turned into an irrational being of extreme strength. To quench the animal instinct of hunger and the multiplication of the species the werewolves transformed more people, while the vampires only bit to feed, so the multiplication of werewolves was three times faster than the multiplication of vampires.

Markus predicting the impending danger of the uncontrolled multiplication of werewolves raised by his brother, offered an agreement to Viktor, a rich man full of lands and a giant army, but who was in his last moments of life. Markus offered health and immortality by turning him into a vampire in return Viktor would turn his army into vampires too to wipe out the first werewolves ... William's creature.

So Viktor became the second person to become an immortal vampire.

The third person to become a vampire was Amelia, bitten by Markus himself. So those three vampires Amelia, Markus and Viktor became the three noble vampires, or rather the old vampires who ruled all others, Viktor being the master among the three.

Twenty years would pass after breeding. But the war against the plague of werewolves that was spreading more and more through the earth continued, but one day in Viktor's castle was born a being different from all others, a hybrid between human and werewolf, a new breed that different from the original werewolves could turn man and wolf, known as Lycans. And the first Lycan was Lucian.

Trained werewolves who are strong and obedient are perfect! Soon Viktor creates dozens of lycans not only for safety, but also for slave labor, thus replacing the weak humans with lycans. But the story of Lucian and Sonja has already been told, now is the origin of both our races and the betrayal that was hidden.

But the werewolves kept spreading through the world until one night in a mob of werewolves attacking a peasant village. The vampire army of attack of the elders finally manage to capture the brother of Markus.

Markus to protect his brother and himself, told everyone that if one of the two dies, all the transformed would also die, but Markus knew that was a lie. As Viktor did not know this, he decided to arrest Willian because he also did not want to lose his Lycans slaves from the castle.

Willian was trapped in a fortress, made by a human noble, away from Markus so he did not try to save himself years later, only Viktor knew the location of the fortress. The key of the fortress was divided into two, one that Viktor implanted into his own chest, into his flesh, and the other was made a chain and given to Viktor's daughter as a child, Sonja, then stolen from his ashes by Lucian.

Despite Viktor's mistrust, I was given permission to transform Harry.

M: Are you ready?

H: I still think Viktor just wants you to have a weakness.

M: you'll never be a weakness to me.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

H: What's the plan to help Selene and Michael?

M: They already ran away after she killed Viktor, I'm going to the mansion to collect my things.

I did not know this was the last time I'd seen Harry in this life, I was killed by Markus when he found out that I helped Lucian.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

POV HARRY:

I was there and I saw Markus kill Magnus, I killed him and all those with him, then I hunted Willian's grave and killed him too, but these vampires and Lycans would need someone to watch them closely, so I went looking Selene, I met her shortly before she met Alexander Corvinus.

S: why should not I kill you?

H: because then you will never find out the truth.

S: that's true?

H: Drink my blood and see.

S: Okay.

H: But first I need you to promise me something.

S: What do you want in exchange for your blood?

H: Kraven was my mate, but now he's dead, I have nothing else holding me in this world.

Manipulating my blood to show only what I knew about the vampires of this world was easy, after all I've been a pureblood for over a thousand years.

H: I fulfilled my part of the agreement, now fulfill yours.

S: I'm sorry, I never knew Kraven made a deal with Lucian, not for power, but to protect you, I understand now.

H: You need Willian to watch over others, without the elders, there is no one to keep order.

S: but how am I going to do this?

H: Find Alexander Corvinus.

A shit I know, but it was the best I could do, I did not have the movies of the series, and without the internet I had to do everything without research, just trying to remember and so it was more a narration than dialogues.

Okay, I'll admit, I got excited about wanting to tell the story, but of all the vampire and werewolf movies out there, this is the first one that creates a whole background story for the existence of species and a motive for rivalry.

And I have a certain difficulty in creating novels, I'm not a romantic person, I'm a cynical and realistic person, I understand fellowship, but the physical part of things holds me back.

One more thing, if someone has liked some chapter and want to adopt I will be happy to allow and read.


	10. WITCH HARRY POTTER

W.I.T.C.H HARRY POTTER

I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING, HARRY POTTER AND W.I.T.C.H BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.

I BASED ON ANIMATED DRAWING AND NOT ON THE MAGAZINE, AND NOT CANONE FOR THE TWO, HP AND WITCH. BECAUSE IT WILL BE EVERY LITTLE BETTER, I RESOLVED THAT THEY WILL BE SIXTEEN YEARS AND CALEB SIXTEEN.

I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SKEPTICAL LITTLE ABOUT THE PEOPLE, OR MAYBE I DO NOT SEE THE WORLD THROUGH AN LENS COLOR PINK. RECENTLY IN A MOMENT BOREDOM, I RACKED YOUTUBE AND I THOUGHT W.I. AND THOUGHT, WE WAS TOO FAST, THEY JUST MET AND SUDDENLY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND ABLE TO TRUST THEIR LIVES TO AN UNKNOWN. I THOUGHT 'WAIT THERE? IT SERIOUS THAT? 'GETTING CHILDREN HELPING INSTANTLY I UNDERSTAND, CHILDREN ARE INNOCENT BEINGS AND CONFIDENT BUT TEENS DOING THIS? WOULD YOU DO THE SAME? WOULD YOU RELY ON YOUR LIFE TO SOMEONE YOU KNOWN TO KNOW? I DO NOT MEAN THE POLICE OR THE DOCTORS AND FIRE DEPARTMENT, THEY ARE TRAINED PROFESSIONALS AND LOGIC SAID THAT IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS, WE MUST RELY ON THEM.

AND IF THE GIRLS WILL BE USING WILL, AND IF THEY THINK ABOUT TO BRING BACK TO HER LATER? WILL HAD A SECRET, AND THAT SECRET IS WHAT WILL SAVE HIS LIFE. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THEY ARE ADOLESCENTS, THAT TEENAGER IMMEDIATELY TRUST YOUR LIFE TO A COMPLETE STRANGER? AND IF FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE GUARDIANS WERE CREATED, A BOY WAS CHOSEN?

H: death what is it?

\- This time I come with a request.

H: what order?

\- Lady Magic came to me, she asked me permission to transfer her powers to you and your companion Magnus.

M: but why would she do that?

\- The world is failing to believe in magic, you must have noticed this.

M: I realized that the number of people born with magic is getting smaller in all the dimensions that we were.

H: If we accept, what will happen to us?

\- you will not have to fear the lack of faith in magic, you will always have each other and both believe in magic, in fact you love their magic.

M: He's right.

\- you can also choose to give or take the magic of someone.

* What do you think Magnus?

* I would hate to see the magic die, remember when you first discovered magic?

* I was eleven years old and I just discovered a whole new world.

M: Then we accept.

-There is another advantage, with you becoming the Lords of all magic I will now be able to interact with you in your life, nothing too big, just small warnings and advice.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

I was reborn as a boy Willian "Will" Vandom, a brown-haired redhead with a half-hearted mother, son of separated parents, my mother is always away, and my father is worse, I live with my mother and she is always moving in, I visit my father from time to time, but neither he nor my mother are figures present in my life.

* It seems like I'm a Caleb again.

* and I'm a Willian, but I prefer Will.

I am dark with dark eyes and you?

* redhead with brown eyes.

* We are on different planets and my planet is surrounded by a barrier.

* so I could not reach you.

*what are you doing now?

* Changing again, I'm only three years old and this is our second change since they divorced.

It will get better.

*I wait.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

New year, new city, sixteen years old I've lost count of how many times we moved, at least Heatherfield is not a small town. I met four girls in my class, Cornelia, Hay lin, Taranee and Irma, Cornelia was interested in me and so she introduced me to her friends, later Hay's grandmother told us about the guardians and how the five of us were chosen, I should be the leader of the guardians of the veil, perhaps because I lived for so long, I just can not trust them, they accepted me very easy, we barely know each other and we are best friends. When Elion was taken by Phobos, death came to tell me that I would be betrayed by them in a short time, that Cornelia convinced the others that I was useless and that she would be a better leader. What no one knew was that I was absorbing the "heart of Kandrakar" and joining it, along with that I was developing control over the other elements, I felt the temperature drop and the shadows grow.

\- death.

**"My lord, I investigated Phobos as you asked me.**

"And what did you discover?"

**\- a curse was thrown upon him the day the princess was born.**

"Why would anyone do that?"

**\- only the eldest son can rule Meridian, but the King wanted the princess to rule, he was only Phobos's stepfather, his wife was the Meridian Queen of blood.**

"What does this curse do?" And why would someone cast on him?

**\- darkens a person's heart. It made him cruel and tried to conquer other kingdoms, so the people would turn against him and** **elect the princess.**

"Can we break this curse?"

**\- for you it will be possible, another person will not.**

\- tell me what to do.

At night when Phobos was asleep, I became invisible and went into his room, started by putting a circle of salt around the bed, burnt dried white sage and left what was left under his bed, while the sage burned I sang so that the heart of Meridian to save him and purify all his evils. I found Elion and planted in her mind the urgency of returning to earth and cut off her connection to Meridian's heart.

When Elion returned, I felt the girls were getting ready. A week later and death warned me that they would attack me that afternoon.

_Hello will_

-who's there?

_"I am the heart of Kandrakar"_

-what do you want from me?

_"As soon as betrayal happens, you must follow your plan, but I want you to do the following too ..."._

I created an astral body and sent it in my place along with a copy of the heart, the copy would have a day of power supplied after that it would run out, the true heart asked me to be destroyed. They made my job easier, they attacked me when we were in Meridiam, they took the replica of the 'heart' and left me there, well they left my astral body there, they came back they said that I gave up and that I did not want to see any of them anymore and I gave back my 'heart '.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

M: What are we going to do now?

H: Nothing.

M: Let's do what then?

H: Sit with a bucket of popcorn and watch.

M: what did you get up to?

H: I swims, Death discovered that Phobos was cursed by the stepfather who wanted the princess on the throne.

M: and you removed the curse ...

H: ... thus removing the reason for a veil between the dimensions.

M: What about the girls trying to get you out of the game?

H: Imagine the paranoia they'll be wondering when I'm going to attack and what's my revenge?

M: Do you want to eat out?

H: Maybe in a Chinese restaurant?

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Haylin's grandmother seemed very happy to see me, which means she has no idea what her granddaughter and friends have done, and they are at the table next to ours talking about what they think is a low tone.

C: What is he doing here?

I: I thought he was stuck in Meridiam.

T: Looks like he managed to escape.

C: Why is Caleb with him?

HL: You did not know? They are boyfriends.

C: Since when?

T: two weeks after we rescued him.

I smiled at their conversation, Magnus too, he was even happier not to have to fight, honestly, we just wanted a bit of quiet, we dined we paid the bill and we went back to my house, Mom was out again with her new boyfriend, that she thinks I do not know who she is.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Somehow Caleb and I were summoned to Kandrakar, along with the girls, and the grandmother of Hay lin and Elion, I never bothered to learn her name.

C: Why are we here?

T: What place is here?

H: Kandrakar.

C: And how do you know?

H: I have my sources.

Oracle: the same source I told you about Phobos's curse and how to undo it?

H: I wonder why none of you have ever tried to undo this.

O: It's not our place.

H: Or perhaps you agreed to the usurpation of the throne?

O: we did not ...

H: or what do you know, you just wanted a reason to fight? To be remembered by people?

Tibor: Who are you to question us?

H: I just asked the question that's on everyone's mind here.

Ti: how did you undo the curse?

H: It's easy when you're a wizard.

O: so that's why the 'heart' is destroyed.

C: What, the 'heart' does not exist anymore?

O: The heart can not be used by someone stronger than he, or he will undo.

Ti: So why did Yan Lin allow the boy to use the stone?

O: The stone asked for it, it was not.

Yl: yes she was tired of so many wars, just wanted to rest, and chose someone stronger than she.

C: What do we do now?

O: nothing you were invited here to have your powers withdrawn.

Yl: why this?

Ti: they are not reliable, they have betrayed their leader without thinking twice.

Yl: What's he talking about girls?

HL: we were mean grandma, we betrayed Will and tried to steal his heart, but the heart rejected Cornelia.

Yl: Is this true girls?

She turned to the girls and none of them answered, all they did was lower their heads, even Elion did, so I realized she knew the plan, but did nothing to stop it.

H: And you still wanted to become a queen? Do you still have the guts to say it's good? A good queen cares about her people, with the innocent, a good queen is just, a good queen does what is right, not what is easy.

M: Calm down, love, none of them are worth it, let's go.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

After I removed the Phobos curse if it proved to be a good ruler, the people became disgusted when they discovered about the curse. Elion was sent back to Meridian, but the people wanted nothing to do with her when her betrayal was discovered, they thought she was to, but she proved herself a spoiled little girl and weak-willed, without the courage to do what is right .

What about the ex-guardians? Well they spent their lives lamenting what they lost because of their greed, new guardians were chosen, older guardians who could devote their lives to this and not have to divide between school and the duties of guardians.

Magnus and me? We finished school and traveled among all the planets in that dimension, knowing new places and making productive friendships, giving magic to the people, which made the guardians no longer need, we live until old age, we die and we leave for the next adventure.

FIRST I WANT TO ASK SINCERISHES EXCUSED BY THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WROTE UNDEWORLDER, BUT MY MIND DID GO AWAY AND BEGIN TO THINK ABOUT OTHER THINGS, WHEN I PICKED THE FANFIC TO WRITE, MY MIND FOLLOWED OTHER DIRECTIONS, AND I WAS THINKING OF MAGNUS AND HARRY AS ZERO AND KANAME, AND THOUGH KRAVEN IS A LEGAL CHARACTER, HE DIES SOON. SELENE AND MICHAEL IS A VESPENDER THAT I DID NOT WANT TO BRUSH MY HAND.

AS I WRITE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, MY MIND BEGAN TO THINK TO PLACE MORE MAGIC IN MY FICS AND IN THE TRUTH I HAVE FINISHED BY THINKING IN DEATH ONE MANY MANIPULATOR, YOU WILL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.


	11. kuroko no basuke

KUROKO NO BASUKE

Following the request of Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj.

To begin, I read the manga, I have the bad habit of skipping parts that I find boring in movies and anime so I prefer to read manga.

POV HARRY (TETSUYA KUROKO)

I'm not talented at basketball, but Magnus loves it, so like a good boyfriend \ husband, I must support him, so I joined the 'generation of miracles', I actually suck, but I specialized in observing the weaknesses of the opponent and teach others to attack those weaknesses.

Magnus is now called Taiga Kagami, and wants to be basketball champion, he set up a transfer of his father's job from the USA to Japan, so he could play against the 'generation of miracles', and by 'coincidence' he's in the same school that I did.

M: Are they really good? The '' generation '' players?

H: If you played against them now, you would be totally crushed.

M: I did not need to talk in the can.

H: you asked my opinion, but relax they are in different schools this year, you can pick it up one by one.

M: I'll do it.

H: Why do you both want to defeat them so much?

M: The idiots have had the courage to declare themselves to you.

H: So you're jealous?

M: you are my boyfriend \ husband, I have reason to be jealous.

H: How cute, but I love you and only you.

M: does that mean I can not defeat them?

H: that's not what I meant, I'll help you defeat them, they need to lower the ball a little.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

As I waited as soon as the news that we were going to play against his college, Ryouta kise appeared here, and as I expected Magnus was jealous.

M: Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but you did not come here to talk, let's play.

RK: why the invitation so suddenly? Ah ... I remember you.

He looked at me and then decided to accept the challenge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV MAGNUS (KAGAMI):

I could not believe it, he just used my own dribble against me, he defeated me, I know I could have used magic to defeat him, but I wanted to win cleanly, after defeating me, he approached me and said in my ear;

"Are you good enough to stay with Kuroko?"

RK: I did not come here to play, I came to get Kuroko.

H: I already promised Kagami that I will help him defeat the 'generation of miracles'.

RK: But I came here just to get you.

H: I'm sorry, but I've already made my choice.

Who does this idiot think he is? I admit I let my anger take over and I challenged him, let's go to his school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RK: I admit that you have potential, but close to me you are nothing.

M: ...

RK: Do not you want to admit it? All right, but remember that reality is not pretty.

M: Without rivals life would not be fun.

Are you sure I can not use magic?

* That would be Magnus cheating, and I know you want to win cleanly and honestly.

* I thought you had forgotten that.

* they are not invincible Magnus, each has its weaknesses.

* but we're losing ugly.

* You can not always win.

After the game, which we won by a single point, I went to talk to Kise.

M: It's not your fault you know.

RK: What?

M: Kuroko did not reciprocate his feelings, if you had met first, he might have fallen in love with you.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry (Kuroko) had a lot of patience with me, now twenty years after that first match, I can see it, he let himself be dragged by my tantrums, even if he did not see sense in it, he agreed to help me be the best basketball player of the world, I have defeated the 'miracles' one by one. He stood on my side when I was deep in the pit, and when I was on top of the world, he never gave up on me. And now I lie down here and see him sleep so peacefully and I think my life is perfect, of course we have our arguments, ups and downs, but we're all together and that's all that matters.

END

I know, I know, I did not write anything, but I promise I'll make up for the black panther, I already have seven pages and I'm not even halfway.


	12. pantera negra

Black Panther

I do not own anything.

Following the request of Heiress-Taiga-Ryu-Taj.

One small explanation, Harry and Magnus, are not in several places at the same time, I read a story once about the x-man and the land 616 and I thought, if that is the land 616 means that there are other 615 lands because they no longer appear There must be 615 lands would be without logic simply naming a universe of 616 without another to come before, so it is possible for Harry to be several characters that chronologically appear at the same time.

At first my idea was to make Harry a male version of Nakia, but after researching this character, I discovered that Nakia is actually a villain, who started out as a Dora Milage but became obsessed with T'Challa, so no, I'm not going to do this with my Harry he's going to be Erik's older brother and one of the reasons he wants revenge on T'Challa and Wakanda.

I apologize right now for anything I say offends someone, but I'm a fan of the iron man, I've always been, since I was seven or eight years old and I first read a comic book, which was the man of iron. And I'm furious that Captain America, black widow, scarlet witch and the others committed countless crimes, which resulted in many deaths, but Tony is the only one who seems to really want to redeem himself, I do not know how the law works in other countries, but here if a police officer kills or even injures a civilian, he is suspended and the case investigated, I know the law is not perfect, but I believe it must be obeyed, by all and not just by a few individuals, the avengers as heroes they should set an example for the rest of the world. In short, I am a fan of Iron Man and Batman of course, although they are human and without any power, they are geniuses and heroes. And I never liked the arrogance of the black widow at the end of Captain America Two.

Bpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbpbp

POV T'CHAKA:

My own brother betrayed our people he allied himself with an American, to invade our borders and steal our vibranium, and worse, he betrayed his wife, I could not bring the child to Wakanda, she would never be accepted, it is necessary to keep the secret of Wakanda.

N'Jobu was once married to a Dora named Mara, but she died in childbirth of his only son Akin, the loss of his wife made him want to become a Warhammer. Where he met a woman and had a child with her, it was a difficult choice, having to kill my own brother, but Wakanda comes first, I had to leave the boy behind.

I sit here on my throne and see my son and nephew talking with their heads together as the council deliberates over the invasion and deaths caused by Klaue and I feel guilty for the lies that I will have to hide. I wonder where I went wrong I remember the devastation on my brother's face when his wife died I remember thinking how sad it was to see a father abandon his son and firmly believe that the distance would lessen the loss.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

POV HARRY (AKIN):

Magnus? Are you there?

* Finally, at least this time you're only three years younger than me.

*What is your name?

* T'Challa, and yours?

* Akin.

* You are my cousin who has just been born.

*Nice.

* not much, from what I heard, her mother died in childbirth and her father left.

* This is sad, who am I going to stay with?

* with us, Mom refuses to let you leave.

Ramonda: T'Challa what are you doing here?

M: I came to stay with him.

A: It's good that you take care of your cousin, but now it's time for you to sleep, and your cousin too.

M: Good night, Mama, good evening, Akin.

* Good evening Magnus.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

FIVE YEARS LATER

Magnus and I were summoned to the council room, there could only be with the mark that appeared on us, marks of identical panthers. Magnus stepped forward and I crept in behind him.

T: Come boys.

M: What's going on, Dad?

Can you show your marks for advice?

I looked at Magnus, he nodded in agreement. I lifted my blouse and showed my hip where my mark was, Magnus showed his that was on the chest.

\- the children were blessed by Bast.

T: You can go back to what boys were doing.

* What do you think this was Magnus?

* I'm as confused as you are Harry.

* let's re-train then.

* Let's go, yes, I asked you to make a bow for yourself.

* cool I missed using a bow.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In my defense it was a complete accident, Magnus should watch over us while I practiced my telekinesis, but he distracted himself with something and we were caught. By several people actually.

* Great Magnus surveillance.

* sorry, but you look so cute, you're tiny, I've never seen you so small.

I put my hand on my waist and stomped my cheeks.

* Now you look like a squirrel with a cheek full of nuts.

* I'm not tiny, I'm just growing.

* It's still cute.

I started to quarrel with him and did not realize that he made gestures, but without speaking, while Magnus (T'Challa) answered me out loud.

H: you're annoying.

M: but you love me anyway.

R: boys.

M: Mother!

H: Auntie!

That's when I noticed the crowd watching us.

H: How long have you been there?

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-The children are truly blessed by Bast.

T: Zuri what did you discover?

Z: The mark the two carry means that they are destined to each other, that both are chosen by Bast to protect the people at a decisive moment, and now with this demonstration of power, both will be great rulers and protectors of Wakanda.

T: Boys can stop listening hidden and entering.

H: How did you know we were listening?

M: Akin!

H: You did not hear it, Uncle.

* Harry what are you doing?

* It will be easier for us if they think of us as two innocent children who have found a secret together.

* of course, so the fact that you and I have powers and keeping this a secret from them will not arouse suspicion.

* Why we are children and children do not understand when something can be dangerous if there is no one to explain them.

M: Daddy why is the board here?

T: How long have you been able to do these things?

M: It's Akin who can do it, but he lets me do it too, he says we're one.

T: Is that true Akin?

H: That's what the dream girl told me.

Z: dream girl?

H: Yes the girl with kitten ears, she is very kind and talks to me from time to time, it was she who told me that T'Challa is just like me, that we are one.

I understand.

H: Are we in trouble?

The council looked at the king, making it clear that they would follow whatever he decided.

T: Not boys, you guys are not in trouble, but I want you to be very careful with those skills.

M: We promised father.

T: Now run back to what you were doing.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YEARS LATER; VIENNA.

H: I'll get you some coffee, Uncle.

T: Bring me one too, I'll need one after my speech.

H: Should I christen your coffee?

T: no, your aunt would kill me if I knew.

I was going back to the room where I was having the meeting when I was shocked by the explosion, I ran to see what happened, praying to the gods that the worst had not happened.

H: T'Challa what happened?

M: A bomb on the outside.

H: Uncle ...

M: He's still alive, but I'm afraid he will not have much time.

H: I'll arrange the transportation back home, you come, the family has the right to say goodbye.

M: I need to stay, I need to follow the investigation.

H: Are you sure?

M: Go with him I'll be fine.

H:...

M: As my husband, seeing you back will calm the people for the safety of the royal family.

H: I know, but I still do not like to leave you here alone.

M: Send some Doras then.

H: I love you, please be careful.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

I should not have believed him, nor did we get to Wakanda, it came to the news that he was imprisoned.

H: Okoye, what's going on there?

O: I'm sorry, my prince, he's angry.

H: Where is he?

O: He's following Dr. Stark, he went alone.

H: Tell me where you are. I bet he took the jet and left like a panther did not he?

The Yes.

H: I'll send a jet for you.

O: I'll wait, my prince.

H: Shuri I know you made a uniform for me.

It was a kind of overalls, right in with anti-impact boots, gloves and a helmet, all in black with a camouflage device.

S: What do you think?

H: Perfect thank you Shuri.

I searched my mental link with Magnus and concentrated on him and after receiving permission from the Russian government, I opened a direct portal to his location.

H: T'Challa.

M: Akin, what are you doing here.

H: Taking care of you, where's Doctor Stark?

CA: He's fine, we can go now.

H: And you are?

CA: I'm Captain America and this is Bucky.

H: And you.

M: Zemo, this is the man behind the attack that killed the king.

H: Wait here while I check Doctor Stark.

CA: No need, I already said he's fine.

H: Your word means nothing to me.

CA: Let's leave without you then.

H: I hope you're fit to walk, because none of these jets will take off if I do not want to.

Arriving in there I was shocked, it seemed that I was right not to trust the captain, Stark was fainting, the iron man's costume destroyed and a bloody shield beside him.

H: D'artagnan help me here, please.

And he did point me to the control room where I found the tape of what happened, along with the death of the Starks, I summoned a blanket and packed Tony, did not remove the suit because I did not know the extent of his injuries, and took him to the another jet and away from the Captain and his friend.

-Great to someone found the boss.

H: Who are you?

\- I'm Friday.

H: Nice to meet you Friday, can you increase the heating here? I need to tie up some loose ends, it will only take a minute.

-You can go, I'll take care of the boss.

I walked towards the Wakanda jet where the others were waiting for me, the first thing I did was to handcuff the captain and his friend with cushion cuffs.

M: What are you doing?

H: We are going to the UN headquarters and handing them over to the appropriate authorities.

M: but I promised to help the captain and his friend, he did not kill our king.

H: What about the civilians in that tunnel that you knocked over, or those at that airport?

M: I gave my word to help Barnes.

H: Great, so let's hire lawyers to defend you, but he and his friend should pay for what they did.

CA: Bucky is innocent.

H: Say this to Tony Stark, to the survivors of that airport.

M: Akin ...

H: 'The law is hard, but it's the law', they must be heroes, an example to the rest of the world, tell me what example they will give if they do not pay for anything they've done these last days?

M: ... You're right.

* you also ignore the bigger picture, this can be used to prevent your coronation, you would be harboring criminals and risking the security of our entire nation when the world discovered, because believe me, that kind of secret is not kept secret.

H: I'm going with Stark on the other Jet, but I'll keep an eye on you, do not stray from the course.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

H: Friday, we're ready to go, do not worry about General Ross, he's in big trouble with the government.

\- Where are we going, sir?

H: Geneva, UN headquarters and where is one of the best hospitals in the world, can you tell Mr. Stark's family?

"They're on the line wanting to talk to you."

H: You can pass, here is the guardian.

PP: I'm Peper Pots. Can you tell me how Tony's doing?

H: I barely thought about removing the armor, but his outer one was badly damaged by the captain's shield, so all I did was try to keep him warm, I'm using my powers to keep his condition stable, his lungs are fine and your heart is being healed slowly, but I can not say or do anything else because I'm not a doctor.

PP: Where are you taking him?

H: For geneva, besides having an excellent hospital, it is also the European headquarters of the UN, where I must leave the prisoners we captured, I know it may be difficult for you, but I must deliver the evidence that I found with Dr. Stark.

PP: I do not understand your point of view, in fact I thank you, I know that if we follow Tony's wishes, they will get away with it all.

H: One of the things I believe in Miss Pots is that the law is for everyone.

PP: Thank you.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Can you remove the handcuffs?"

H: I do not trust Rogers without them sir ...

\- Agent Ross, Everett Ross, CIA.

H: Agent Ross, but I can separate the bracelets, you see these are cushioning cuffs, made to block out Captain's powers so to speak, he tends to forget the fragility of humans when compared to him.

ER: I understand and thank you if you did that then.

H: Of course, I also have proof of what happened in that place, but I must warn you that I have copies of all this, not that I do not trust you, but there are still many people who blindly follow the captain.

ER: I agree with you, maybe knowing that someone else has these proofs will make sure no one tries to hide what happened.

H: Now I promised to accompany Mr. Stark until his girlfriend arrived here.

ER: I know where to find you then.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally I was able to return home and to the coronation of Magnus (T'Challa) as the new king of Wakanda.

R: My son, how nice to have you back here.

H: Auntie I could not leave any loose ends out there.

R: I know, but now hurry up, you need to get ready for the ceremony on the river.

H: How is he?

R: he's fine, I want to thank you, he talked to me about what he did and you're right, sheltering them here would have been worse, they broke the law and should pay.

H: Not to mention that the people could revolt against T'Challa if they discovered that he hid foreigners here.

R: Your uncle was right, you complement each other perfectly.

H: Aunt?

R: My son is an honorable man, but sometimes he gets carried away by emotion when his family is threatened, but you can always bring him back to reason.

H: he is just a man, with qualities and defects like any other.

R: but you are able to compensate for the defects of one another with your qualities, do not argue with me my son, for you will lose.

H: Yes mother.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ceremony went well, but again Magnus became impatient, I have to talk to him, is the heart herb affecting him more than I thought? He's never been so quick to get into a fight, or easy to annoy, there's something wrong with him. But before I could talk to him, Ulysses Klaue appeared on our radar.

O: An unidentified artifact of Wakanda was taken yesterday from a British museum. We have found that Ulysses Klaue intends to sell to an American buyer in South Korea tomorrow night.

M: Klaue has escaped our searches for almost 30 years. Not catching him was one of my father's biggest regrets, I want to bring Klaue here, so he will be tried.

"Wanda has no need of a warrior now, but a king.

W: My parents were killed by Klaue, not a day goes by without me remembering what he took from us, from me.

O: It's too good an opportunity to pass up.

W: Take me with you, together we will defeat him.

M: no W'Cabi need you here, reinforcing our borders.

W: So I ask you to kill him, or come here with him.

M: I swear I will.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

BUSAN SOUTH KOREA

H: Looks like you're my pair today Okoye.

N: this way.

O: If Bast wants this mission to end soon and I can pull this ridiculous thing out of my head.

N: I like it, it's good for beating hair.

O: what?

N: Never mind.

O: It's a disgrace.

N: Sophie Hello, how nice to see you.

"Who are these three?"

N: My friends from Kenya. Very rich, they are good.

-Good to get into trouble like you?

But fortunately you let us in. "

M: Confusion?

N: A few years ago I fought some ivory smugglers.

H: Kenyan heiress?

N: here only comes in who has a lot of money, or something to sell.

M: spread out they must already be here.

N: Attention Americans, I counted three.

O: Five forgot the ones in the back of you.

M: Six, the CIA's here, things got a little more complicated.

H: You forgot the two of you outside in the car, Shuri check the pictures and identify our friends.

M: agent Ross.

ER: Your Highness.

M: You're buying from Klaue.

ER: What I do or do not do only interests the US government.

H: Klaue arrived.

O: how do you know?

H: I put a camera in the car.

O: I thought weapons were forbidden here.

N: and are.

O: It seems that someone is not following the rules.

Of course it was too much trouble to ask for a peaceful mission? It was just getting in and out, but Okoye was seen and everything collapsed from there.

H: Go on, I'm going to collect the vibranium.

N: T'Challa caught Klaue.

H: Nakia, stop it, we do not need anyone to take a picture or movie that would damage T'Challa and Wakanda.

N: Okay.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

ER: What confusion is not it?

H: We are allowed to be here and capture Klaue.

N: We are being attacked.

But the warning came too late and the wall exploded.

M: They came to get Klaue.

I ran into the room and the shooter saw me, dropped his gun and left, with Magnus running after him.

H: Nakia, what happened?

N: He was shot in my place, he will not survive here.

H: Give me a Kimoyo account. We can save his life.

O: Our mission was to get Klaue back, we failed and we still took a foreign spy, where you intend to put him.

H: If it turns out to be a problem I can clear his mind.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

POV MAGNUS (T'CHALLA)

S: W'kabi is here.

W: Where's Klaue?

M: he is not here, he escaped again by our fingers.

W: For 30 years your father tried to capture Klaue and failed, I thought you would be different.

Although Klaue ran away again, my concern was now another, the sniper had a ring just like mine, a ring from the Wakanda royal family, a ring that could only belong to my uncle and should have gone to Harry when my uncle died , but he disappeared and a body was never found. And at that moment the only person who could give me answers is Zuri, glad that Harry believes in respecting my privacy and only monitors my thoughts during the missions.

M: Leave us.

Z: So your mission did not go as planned.

M: What happened to my uncle N'Jobu? My dad said he disappeared, had a man today wearing a ring identical to that.

Z: this is not possible.

M: he helped Klaue run away and was wearing that ring, he was with Akin in the crosshairs and refused to shoot, my grandfather had this ring, the ring that should go to Akin when my uncle died. Do not tell me what's possible, tell me the truth.

Z: some truths are best hidden T'Challa.

M: But that choice is not up to you Zuri. What happened to him?

Z: I promised the king I would not tell.

M: I'm your king now!

Z: his uncle took a group of War Dogs to the US, his father then put me there to observe without his uncle knowing, his uncle then fell in love with an American woman, was born a boy, but the suffering he saw there made him angry, he wanted Wakanda to surpass all nations and rule them. But he knew his father would never support this idea, so his uncle betrayed us.

M: no. His son was here, he would not have the guts.

Z: But he did, he helped Klaue steal the vibranium.

M: no, no, no ...

Z: his uncle pulled the gun at me and his father had no choice but to kill him to save my life.

M: And the child?

Z: We left there, we had to keep the story.

Nakia and I were on one of the cliffs of Wakanda, where it was isolated, I was telling what I discovered, she was like a sister to me I know I must tell Harry about his brother, but I can not do that, I am disgusted, I can not calm him down now, he can harm Zuri if he does not find out in a calm way.

M: He killed his own brother and left a child behind, nothing like what kind of king does something like that? What kind of man does that?

N: No man is perfect, not even his father.

M: He did not even give him a decent funeral. My uncle may have betrayed us, but my father may have created something worse.

N: hey look at me. You should not let your father's mistakes define who you are or get in the way of your marriage. Only you can decide on what kind of king you want to become.

S: Little brother you have to come here now.

ER: Erik Stevens, graduated from Annapolis at age 19, a graduate from MIT, entered the SEALS and went straight to Afghanistan, where he amassed confirmed deaths as if he were in a video game. They started calling him Killmonger, joined a heavy barracks group of special forces, they leave the radar to commit assassinations and to oust governments.

M: Did he reveal anything about his identity?

S: He has a war dog tattoo, but we have no record of him.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Nakia, Shuri and I left the lab and went to the board where Harry and my mother were already waiting for us.

"Is that man Wakandano or not?"

"Tell us what's happening?"

M: speak.

E: I am in your house, doing justice against the man who took his vibranium and murdered his people. Justice that your king did not.

M: I do not care who caught Klaue, the only reason I did not run it now is because I know who you are and I do not want to hurt your brother. Say what you want.

E: I want the throne.

\- there is, there is amazing.

E: you're comfortable here, it must be cool. There are more than two billion people in the world who look like us but live miserable lives, Wakanda has a way of freeing them all.

M: and what would that be?

E: vibranium, your weapons.

M: Our weapons will not be used to bring war to the rest of the world. We do not act like this, as judge, jury and executor for peoples who are not ours.

E: are not yours? But has not life started here on this continent? Are not all people your people?

M: I am not the king of all people. I am king of Wakanda and my responsibility is with my subjects. Make sure they are safe and that our vibranium does not fall into the hands of people just like you.

R: Son, we've entertained this charlatan long enough, reject your challenge and get it over with.

E: I'm not asking for anything, ask who I am?

S: You're Erik Stevens, an American spy operative. A mercenary nicknamed Killmonger is who you are.

E: this is not my name, princess, ask me who I am?

M: No, take him from here.

-who are you?

E: I am N'jadaka son of N'jobu.

H: impossible.

Impossible N'jobu only had a son.

E: my father had the claws of the panther nailed to his chest when he died, you are not the son of a king, it is the eye of a murderer.

H: That's a lie, my uncle would never do that.

R: these are lies, slander.

W: I'm afraid not Queen Mother, he has it.

\- another descendant of N'jobu.

E: Hi brother, I'm exercising my birthright. The challenge for the robe of the king and the Black Panther.

R: Do not do this T'Challa.

\- as the son of N'jobu he is in his right.

R: It has no right here.

\- The challenge will take weeks to be prepared.

And: all this, but I just want to defeat it, the whole nation need not be present.

R: My son, what do you know about this?

M: Your challenge is accepted.

R: Akin do something.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

POV HARRY (AKIN):

H: Like ... As a member of the royal family he ... he has the right to challenge.

He fell, he is losing, the grass somehow prevents me from sharing my strength with him, all I can do is feel our bond.

H: Stand up, please, get up.

E: this is your king, is he the one who should protect you?

He lifted Magnus and threw him into the waterfall.

N: We have to go now, come on.

H: Nakia look for Ross, aunt get out of town, we meet outside, my powers will protect me while I look for some things, but you two should leave now while they are confused.

R: Where are you going?

H: I read his mind, I know what his next steps will be.

While Erik went through the ritual of drinking the herb heart, I sneaked into the temple and took several seedlings and a ripe herb, in my room I sought my bow and arrows along with my costume and some warm clothes, if I remember correctly, that river goes to the Jabari territory, Magnus is still alive, all he needs is the grass heart to regain his strength.

S: first dad and now my brother, mother he will not even be buried.

H: He has not died yet, I can feel it.

R: Who is coming?

N: Calm, it's me.

R: who is this man?

N: He's a friend of T'Challa, he saved my life.

R: Where is Okoye?

N: Okoye does not come, she and the Milas Doras will serve the new king.

R: Where are we going?

H: the river passes through Jabari territory,

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

H: M'baku.

M ': majesty.

H: I came to ask for shelter for the queen mother and the princess while I look for my husband.

M ': Come with me.

We followed him out of the room and into a nearby place where we found Magnus almost dead and half buried in the snow.

A: My son.

N: He's still breathing.

R: the herb.

H: T'Challa chord.

M: Would you have a blanket?

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

N: Killmonger has full support of our army, and he burned the herb garden heart.

ER: Of course he did, he was trained for it. They always attack in a year of electoral transition or death of a monarch, dominating the government, the army ...

M: Our resources, the mount.

S: Our weapons and all my drawings.

M: He will send our weapons to the whole world. Nakia, you must remove them from Wakanda safely.

S: But what about you?

M: The challenge is not over yet.

A: I will not leave my country.

S: The panther still lives and I'll fight on your side.

*do not even think about it.

think about what

* Magnus they will not agree, it is not their war.

*how do you know.

* It was the first thing I saw in his mind when I got here.

M: M'baku I ask you to protect my mother, for now.

M ': no evil will touch her while she is here.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

H: Shuri, Nakia go, we'll kill them distracted.

I shot the quinjet loaded with guns.

M: N'Jadaka.

E: and there, brother.

M: there was no surrender, so the challenge continues.

We won but many Wakandanos died that day, from both sides, including Erik, Ross returned to his country and we resumed our lives.

H: You know Erik and Nakia are right, do not you?

M: about what?

H: We hide in an impenetrable vial and let the rest of the world suffer.

M: And what do you suggest?

H: small steps.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

-My Masters.

H: death, what happened?

\- I came to ask a favor.

M: Whatever.

-The Jewels of the Infinite are six extraordinarily powerful cosmic stones. Each jewel grants a specific power to its bearer in the domain of an aspect of the universe: Power, Time, Mind, Space, Reality and Soul. Whoever gathers all the Jewels of the Infinite, will have total control over the universe. If you put them together in a gauntlet then stay with the Gauntlet of Infinity!

H: What does this have to do with us?

\- a madman named Thanos intends to reunite them and destroy half of all the life of the universe, but you both have the power to destroy the Soul stone as you are my Masters, I confess that I chose specifically the two of you because of all the potential candidates to be masters of death, you are the only ones who will never be corrupted by power.

M: I imagined you had a hand in being the only one to gather all the relics of death.

H: Where is the soul stone?

-I took the liberty of summoning them to her location.

H: I did not realize we moved from our room. What place is this?

\- Vormir. And that's the rock.

M: Now what do we do?

\- touch her at the same time.

As soon as we did this, we heard billions of voices calling for help, a power took over our bodies and we found ourselves floating.

\- now you need to free the trapped souls, send them back to the cycle of reincarnation, just think about it and it will be done.

It was kind of hard to concentrate with all those voices talking in our heads, but we managed to do that, then it was a great silence.

H: Was that it? Ended now?

-If now I ask one more favor, I am not allowed to interfere in the world of the living without your permission. You are my masters so this rule has no value.

M: You want to kill Thanos.

\- not just kill, your soul is too corrupt, it may end up influencing others, your soul must be totally destroyed.

H: In that case you have my permission to interfere in the case of Thanos, not only in this universe, but in any other where he possesses this same plane.

M: My permission is also granted, but I also include anyone who wants to do the same as him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Thor and Asgard's refugees came ashore, it was a stir, the governments did not want to accept their presence, but Tony Stark was able to talk to Norway and they were placed on one of the islands, thus creating a government of their own, so the problem was resolved before it even started.

Captain America had his title flown and voted to the army, after all he was never even a soldier, he never went through the complete training, if he wanted the title back he should do like everyone else and go through all the posts from command to captain. The black widow was arrested for espionage and murder and deported back to Russia, after all she almost destroyed the US secret service when she and the captain dumped all the files on the internet, but no one wanted to arrest the captain, so she took all the blame . Clint was arrested and released for good behavior in a short time, but his wife filed for a divorce. Scott Lang was protected by Henry Hank Pym and was not accused of anything but Sam Wilson was charged with the injury of Colonel Rhodes and dismissed from the Air Force and had his wings confiscated. Wanda Maximoff lost her visa and was deported back to Sokovia, where she was tried and her part in the creation of Ultron was discovered, she had her powers blocked and convicted of psychological torture, terrorism for her services to the Hydra and attempted genocide because of Ultron.

But this was not the end of the avengers, a new team was created, with Captain Marvel, war machine, Stephen Strange, and a few others, but from that view they acted under the agreements and were accountable for their actions, and Tony was not plus the one to take the blame or pay the bill.

What about Magnus and me? We ruled Wakanda for many years and when it came time to pass the Black Panther cloak Shuri's son was chosen, and when Magnus died of old age I still ruled for a year before he died too and then we both left for our next adventure.

END


	13. galactik football

GALACTIK FOOTBAL

I do not own anything.

To clarify, yes English is not my mother tongue, it is the Portuguese of Brazil. And to make matters worse, I've never been using slangs I use very few, I speak cleanly so to speak, and to write I'm worse yet, so when I translate into English there may be some problems, but it's because my understanding of English is as minimal as possible. I would like to be better, but as I said there is a language barrier, but if someone follows my work chronologically, you will see that I have improved a lot since my first fanfics.

A summary for those who do not know this design; Galactik Football animated television created by Clément Calve that has 26 episodes in all and took two years to complete. In Brazil it is called Galactic Football. In Portugal, Galactic Football.

In the universe of Galactik Football, the inhabited worlds of the Galaxy Zaelion compete in Galactik Football, a sport similar to football but with only seven players for each side. The game is complicated by the addition of flow, which increases a player's attributes such as speed, strength and agility, or grants special powers such as teleportation. The story follows the fate of an inexperienced Galactic Football team, Snow Kids, and how they plan to compete in the Galactic Football Cup.

I forgot to speak before, but I accept requests, please, I'm running out of ideas how to continue. I like to receive criticism, constructive criticism, provided they come with a compliment or a method to improve, for those who only know criticize. It is easy to criticize what is already ready, I challenge you to do better.

GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF GFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

POV HARRY (MICROICE)

In all the planets of the galaxy there is flow, a powerful and magical energy, here in Akillian we call 'the breath', its force is so powerful that it had to be forbidden to be used except in galactic football, the most spectacular sport of the universe.

But fifteen years ago an explosion destroyed 'the blow' and our chances of participating in the galactic football league. Fifteen years without a team, with only snow and ice, football is the only distraction on this planet, and without a team that could enter the competition it was as if the planet went into depression, no one has been able to wake the 'blow' ever since.

There was a big game here in Akillian when it happened, suddenly everything froze, hundreds of people died of cold, frozen, and players lost their flow, our team fell apart and was never redone again Aarch disappeared, although the passion for football did not died on the planet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

H: D'jock careful.

D: Skiing on the rooftops again?

H: It's fun and cuts way and saves time.

D: Sinedd is a terrible influence on you.

H: You're going to have to end this brawl of yours someday, I'm not going to break up with my boyfriend just because you do not like him.

D: How's Rocket?

H: Delivering flowers to his father.

D: Come Tran is waiting for us.

T: D'jock Microice I finally finished, now I can calculate the speed and strength of each kick, just like the professional leagues.

D: The ball is a bit heavy.

T: The device is inside it, I have to figure out how to make it lighter.

H: A heavier ball can actually be useful.

T: What do you mean?

H: this would force us to put more power in our kicks, and when playing with a normal ball, our kicks will be more efficient.

D: It could work.

T: You can increase the speed of the race too.

H: Sinned hey, let's watch the game, Tran Ahito is sleeping at the door.

T: I'll wake him up.

My mother works here, it's a mixture of restaurant with cafeteria and bar, and although she does not make much money, my father sends a monthly pension to help us, even though they never married, he always takes care of her and me, but I do not like to talk about him and I prefer my mother's surname, nor D'jock I know about him, I do not want people near me because my father is famous. My luck is that I was born very much like my mother and not my father, so no one makes a connection between Warren the "Mr. Galactik Football "and me.

\- Boys, pizza and drinks are served.

H: Thank you, Mother.

-don't thank me, thank my boss, I do not know why he likes you so much.

D: It must be our irresistible charm.

H: Hey guys, those are not ...

T: yes.

D: Three armed men against two unarmed guys is not fair.

He took the wave and went down the stairs to them.

D: gentlemen please, I'd really like you to fight silently, so we can not see the game.

He started kicking the ball in two of them the rest of us had no choice but to get into the game. We almost broke the bottles of drinks, but Ahito awoke at the time and picked up the ball was a mix of fighting with football, it was fun.

Aarch: I owe you these guys.

D: It was nothing, it's that we hate to be fumbling to watch the game.

Aarch: They played very well, would you like to be part of a team?

H: you're funny, football in Akillian died and without the flow we have no chance.

D: sorry sir, but we have to finish watching the game.

Aarch: Yes I understand children.

We went back to our table.

"Still, I asked you to behave."

D: we did not do anything wrong.

T: you defended well, man.

Ah, did Aarch like what he saw?

D: AARCH?

T: AARCH?

H: AARCH?

Ah: yes the big one. Do not tell me you did not recognize him.

And that's how we came to enter a football team, of course we'll have a selection before, after all we do not just want to play football, you have to be good at it, at least if you want to do it professionally.

H: Hey Sinedd came to do a test too?

M: why else would I be here?

H: I just came to bring the others, I'm not interested in playing.

M: Because you do not try, it's just a test.

* Let's be fun.

* Magnus, you and I both know that the chances of success in a player's career are very low.

* Your father is a football star.

* does not mean I'll be.

*it's worth trying.

H: Okay, I'll play.

D: Simple like that, I've been asking you for days, but he only asks you once and that's it?

H: Yes.

D: Sinedd is a terrible influence on you.

M: Do not get hurt. Are we dating what do you expect?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the end eight of us were the chosen ones, D'jock, Sinedd, Tran, Ahito, Auntie, Mei, Rocket, and me. Rocket had problems with his father who is against him playing football, but he chose to play anyway. But to be accepted by the league we had to win a game against the Red Tiger, without any pressure there. But in the end we won and D'jock developed 'the blow'.

And we were gathered in the living room to see who we were going to play with.

D: Could be worse.

H: Yes these teams are not so impossible to defeat, we just need practice and patience.

T: But it's just D'jock and Aunt who have the blow.

H: As I said practice and patience will help us to wake up 'the breath'.

D: Sinedd is playing with the enemy?

H: No, he has the Smog, he'll be better off playing with the Shadows, than with us, none of us know how to handle it.

D: And you get on with it?

H: Sinedd and I do not mix personal and professional life.

Aarch: and this is a lesson that all of you should learn children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Awakening 'the breath' was interesting, one minute I was tired and the next I was full of energy and ready to play, but Mei and her mother were on their own personal agenda.

H: Aarch, if we lose the next game, what would our situation look like in the championship?

Aarch: Bad but easy to recover, why?

H: Some players have a personal agenda and are willing to create a streak to get what they want.

Aarch: You're talking about Mei, are not you?

H: not just her, but mostly yes.

Aarch: She wants to be an attacker.

H: I know, but her constitution is not good for this position, switching places with her will not teach any of them what they need to learn.

Aarch: I'm the coach here, I make the decisions.

H: But that's not your decision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Days later Tran helped me get away and I ended up finding Sonny, Sonny is the leader of The Pirates who was injured on the run and I had to go with him, maybe this helps me stay away for a while. We lost but it seems they learned the lesson, the pirates think they can erase my mind, of course I will not tell them where they are, after all their leader is D'jok's father.

M: hey Microice, do not think just because we're dating, I'll catch you.

H: I do not expect you to do that Sinedd.

We win, by a point of difference, but we win anyway.

D: I said that we are destined.

H: We will not always win.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

But to our surprise we won, but we found out about the meta-flow, before the Akillian Ice Age began, Yarrit Labnor and I'Son were two Technoid scientists who were working for Bleylock in Akillian. Their job was to create an artificial flow for the latest robot soccer players. When it was completed, Bleylock claimed that the flow made the robots behave like humans and seeing the flow statistics, he realized that the flow was undetectable. Yarrit and I'Son soon realized that the flow was too dangerous to be maintained and the two tried to dispose of it. However, it exploded in Akillian, causing the axis of the planets to change and plunge the planet into an Ice Age. And it is this meta-flow that was killing us.

H: I accept the treatment.

D: can not be serious, will you give up the victory?

H: I'd rather stay alive, a piece of gold and a piece of paper are not worth it that much.

Despite all the setbacks, we won the championship, and we continued to play, lost a few times, won others, played for five more championships and then quit football and became Magnus' manager, Magnus (Sinedd) continued playing until his 40th birthday. age, when he retired and decided to become coach.

But as everyone knows, death is a part of life and no one can stop it, so after many years together, it's time to embark on a new adventure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-master.

M: Death! Good to see you!

H: Yes we've been worried since you left to deal with Thanos and his lackeys.

"I figured you'd never explain your responsibilities."

M: That's true.

"I was reluctant to talk earlier because you were separated, but once you got together, I forgot.

H: We're here now.

-You represent Balance, neither good nor bad, just neutral, your duty is to balance the balance so that neither side has more power than the other.

H: What do you mean?

-The times are changing, new powers are emerging, there will be lives where nothing happened to you, but there will be times when you will be forced to intervene and keep the world balanced. For example those who do everything to stay alive as Voldemort, they hurt the balance, but those like the Flamels follow the balance, the philosopher's stone grants long life, but takes something in return.

H: As far as I can remember, they could not have children, and they could not teach how to make a philosopher's stone.

-exactly, the required balance of you is in the realm of death, people have a limit to live, or they must pay the price, and there must never be many dead at once.

M: we can do this, it will be like when we deal with the soul stone and with Thanos, you yourself said that he wanted to kill half of the universe, that would be considered excessive deaths.

-yes. The balance between life and death must be maintained. Death is part of being alive.

END


	14. Harry and the X-Man

HARRY X-MAN

I know I've overlooked this fanfic, I'm sorry, but I've entered the Juvenile Fever, and Superboy has stolen my mind, all I've managed to think of is Dick \ Conner.

The Polar Star has asked me to write a chapter dedicated to the X-Men and here it is.

Sorry if I offend someone unintentionally, but I'm not a fan of some versions I've seen of Jean Gray, I do not do it out of spite, but "taste is like nose, everyone has yours."

I am a reading addict, when the books I found interesting have run out, I have discovered fanfics, I should have read thousands of fanfics, if by chance I have something in my fanfics that is the same with another person's work, for Please let me know, I'm sure I did not know.

I'm going to make a mix of the movies and the drawings that I've seen. I'm going to invent and mix a lot of facts because both the X-Man universes have good and bad things in my opinion, and I need to create a plot that fits into what I plan, so yes I'm going to create things that did not happen or mix movie and drawing.

You will be a Rogue man like Harry and Magneto like Magnus.

I do not even have to say it's not canon, but I'll say it anyway.

The X-men will be almost the same age, difference of up to five years, but only the young ones, like Jean, Scott, Rogue Kitty, Bob and etc.

The name of Rogue in all my research has always come up as Anna Marie, with no surname, only Remy's, but it will not be a pairing between the two, but as it is a male version, it will be Marcus. The information on the parents is very rare, so I'll make up a little bit here.

'It is easy to criticize when it is done and published, I challenge you to do better.'

_"Telepathy being used."_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-Mestres.

M: hey there Death.

"Do you remember when I said that your roles as my teachers would increase now that your union is complete and you have absorbed the soul stone?

H: yes what did humanity do this time?

-there is a universe in which the xenophobic war has wiped out almost the entire population, destroying the soil with water and air.

M: What kind of xenophobia are we talking about?

\- mutants: humans who, as a result of a sudden evolutionary leap, were born with latent superhuman abilities, which usually manifest themselves at puberty.

H: and of course you always have a rotten apple on the tree that will abuse your powers, and humans are afraid of the unknown and can become violent when they feel threatened. Not all humans, I know, but just a charismatic and popular leader will voice an opinion against these mutants, and much of the population will follow.

\- yea. This time I'll have to put them in adult bodies, because Magnus's body is much older than his Harry. Magneto, or his real name Erik Lehnsherr, was born more than fifty years before you Harry and I do not want you to suffer with separation, not to mention that he did things that were necessary, but Magnus would never do it, like getting married and having children with someone who is not Harry or abandon his daughter. He will use a machine, the Rebirth project. A machine created to "improve" humans and create super soldiers during World War II. But his heart will not hold out, that's when I'm going to put his soul in his body Magnus. Harry will arrive two months earlier when Magneto uses a machine to turn humans into mutants, but this machine will kill the user used as mutant DNA sample, you must immediately absorb the Phoenix from Miss Gray's body, she was never meant to have that power, you can disperse this without damage, this is the first step to prevent war, the second is to prevent the mutant registration act, I will guide you along the way.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

POV HARRY (ROGUE)

Absorbing "memories of Marcus" 'Rogue,' it was confusing to wake up from what looked like a dream and try to reconcile it with reality, the young man was already at that school two years ago and made no progress in controlling his powers or improving his life, he still has to cover every inch of skin to not hurt anyone, and the teacher seems to play favorites, he never has time to help Rogue, but this is always available to Jean, Scott or Kitty.

"I already froze the time Master, come on I'll take you to Jean Gray.

We left what appeared to be an infirmary, we went up the stairs and into a corridor that, according to the memories of the late Marcus, was the normal part of the mansion, we went up stairs and a corridor where the rooms were, we entered the third, it was a huge luxurious room with a single inhabitant, another show of favoritism, a redhead sleeping in bed, Jean, my mind provided.

-Touch it and do not let go until I tell you.

Immediately I felt the force that Death told me, The Phoenix Force is one of the oldest cosmic entities known, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible and changeable manifestation of the primeval universal force of life. Born from the emptiness between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy that exists, existed and will always exist, Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire universe, having the power to cut and regenerate any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which does part of the purpose of the Phoenix: "The Phoenix Trial": burn though that does not work. Recent Phoenix interventions suggest that "what does not work" is what has become stagnant instead of evolving naturally. And this is Death interfering with something that should not be here, which must be impartial, but allowed to be corrupted, so now it must be destroyed and purified energy must be cast back into the cosmos.

-Master Master, you will notice that some of this power stayed with you and your mate, but almost everything else was dispersed properly and will no longer be a problem.

H: I need to get back to where you took me.

"We're already here, you're getting a lawyer's visit to talk about your family's inheritance."

H: You are allowed to deal with the Apocalypse.

I lay back on the medical bed and time went back to normal as death came out, Hank was close and saw me 'wake up'.

HM: Rogue how you feel.

H: Someone wrote down the truck sign that hit me?

HM: I'll let the others know.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two months, Magnus is finally coming in, funny to think about it, I can call him Magnus and no one will be suspicious, I'm in the room I share with Spyke, I'm ready for school, black jeans and a hood, gloves and eye pencil with a touch of sparkle on his lips, Magnus is right, makeup illuminates someone's face, I went downstairs and the kitchen is a mess as usual, I took an apple and left.

School was boring, I've been there, I know what they're teaching, maybe I should apply to graduate early, there's a happy thought. I have meditated every day and immersed in my mental landscape, the memories of the Rogue are full of traumatic points, that is why he could not control his powers, I have separated the personalities he absorbed and erased it, Rogue is a mimetista , he is able to copy the special abilities of another person, but due to the trauma he can not control it and his skin becomes toxic, it is a safety mechanism. I do not have the same triggers so I can control these powers, but there are a lot of foreign memories in this body, so I need to separate them and destroy them, it also makes me absorb the powers that personalities possess.

Kurt: Hey Rogue, time to go home.

H: You can go ahead, I have to go through the library.

Kurt: Okay.

Home, what a joke, since I began to show progress Jean and the teacher has shown subtle hostility towards me, it seems that they do not like the Miss perfection being overshadowed.

"Excuse me, young man, are you Andrew Marcus Darkholme?"

H: Who asks?

"I'm your mother's lawyer."

H: There's a cafe around the corner.

My 'mother' was a brilliant geneticist who made powerful enemies, so she gave me to my adoptive mothers to protect me, a week ago she died in a car accident, leaving everything to me, as well as an emancipation form , if I do not like the place where I live, which of course I signed on the hour.

"Everything is in order, as you are already seventeen, it will take two days for the judge to approve your emancipation and the exchange of last names."

H: Thank you Dr. Walter, everyone at the mansion knows me as Rogue.

TWO DAYS LATER

My stuff is already stashed in my suitcase, Jean is increasingly annoying, and nobody does anything, because according to them, I'm just wanting to draw attention by displaying my control of my powers. I'm going to the door, right behind the teacher, when I hear the bell, but the teacher was already opening the door and I see Dr. Walter.

"Mr. MacTaggert, I have your papers ready."

H: I know you said two days, but I thought you were being optimistic, I thought there would be obstacles.

-Your mother's will is ironclad, your mother left everything to you without any chance of contestation, here are your house keys, everything is ready is just to move.

H: Thank you.

\- I thank you, I would like all my cases to be so easy to solve.

Teacher: Are you Moira MacTaggert's son?

H: Yes.

Teacher: I did not know, this is not in your file.

H: Mom had enemies and can not stay with me so she gave me to Raven Darkholme and Irene Adler, my foster mothers, no mention of my father besides the fact that she wants me as far away from him as she even gave a name to him.

Teacher: I'm sorry for your loss.

H: I'm going to my room.

I waited for everyone in the house to sleep, cast a deep sleep spell on them, entered the mansion's central computer, and erased my files and camera footage of my invasion, then I got my things and put a counter on the spell so they slept Until morning, I would need that time.

I came to my new home and put in protection spells, the most powerful ones that exist, I even put a very thin layer of vibrancy in the house and underground. While everyone was waking up at the mansion, I was with my husband in our new home, he looks great with gray hair.

M: what's the next step?

H: take care of the Lord Sinister.

M: ...

H: What did you do?

M: I killed him, the experiments he does ... I was disgusted, he even uses children.

H: Okay, I understand you, the idea that someone might harm a child ... he's a lesser concern then.

M: What will we do now?

H: death gave me some files, our next target is Bolivar Trask Even since his early years as a research assistant, Bolivar has always maintained a particular interest in the origin and evolution of humanity. Following in the footsteps of Mendel, Watson, and Crick, Trask made his goal to unravel the mysteries of human DNA. What he did not anticipate was the discovery of X-Gene, a genetic finding that would prove to be the most significant in the 20th century. Trask soon raised the hypothesis of the imminent extinction of the human race. His early theories were ridiculed by his contemporaries and without anyone to finance his research, Trask cared enough about humanity to invest in the founding of Trask Industries in 1967. Since its foundation, Trask Industries has been at the forefront of human progress, in partnership with national and international governments since the Nixon government. Trask's initial ambition for genetic progress continues to fuel our technological innovations today.

M: looks like a good person because death said he caused the destruction of the world?

H: Trask experimented mutants for their DNA, created robots called Sentinels. Sentinels are designed to hunt mutants, specifically targeting the mutant X gene. By 2023, sentries also targeted humans with the potential to have mutant children. Each sentinel was also equipped with a mutant detection device, capable of distinguishing between mutant and human subjects and specifically targeting those with the mutant X gene. As Trask Industries has advanced with the Sentinel model over the years, from Mark I to Mark IX, Sentinels have become highly armed and have changed a lot in physical design, turning them black with immense heat emitters. They also became, as a result of Trask Industries extrapolating to the mutant ability of Mystique, capable of fighting mutant abilities with complementary attacks that would render them impotent.

M: That would do then, let's wipe his mind.

H: Professor Xavier did this once, somehow he found out about the Mutants again and resumed his research. We have to destroy all your research and your Sentinel projects and unfortunately we will have to kill him, his allies will have to be seen personally and then we will decide what to do with them.

SEVEN MONTHS AND HALF AFTER

H: home sweet home.

M: Do not tell me, we finally wiped out the Sentry Project.

H: I did not think Trask had so many people involved in this project.

M: I know how you feel, but considering the genocide they were going to promote, that was a necessary evil.

H: I'm glad your new identity worked out.

M: That's the little modifications we made to that body, along with the very public death of the Magneto.

H: DNA tests, photos and correspondence exchanged between Erik Lehnsherr and his son Magnus Lehnsherr also helped a lot.

M: I do not deny, what are you going to do now? Going to college as you wanted before?

H: Yes, Death said that I should do genetics.

M: Your name will open many doors.

TEN YEARS LATER; CONGRESS.

Sen. Robert Kelly attempts to create a "Mutants Registration Act," which would force all mutants to publicly disclose their identities and special abilities. Luckily I was invited to debate along with Gray, she was getting ugly.

Senator Kelly: Dr. MacTaggert, you've been silent, you have nothing to say?

H: Have you studied Senator history?

SK: What's up with that?

H: I wanted to know if you learned about the Holocaust, where a minority was judged, arrested and exterminated for being different, not being blond or having clear eyes, because of their faith, nationality or even their religion.

SK: Are you calling me Nazi Doctor?

H: I would never make such a serious indictment senator, but surely you understand what you are suggesting? I just want to remember that it all started with a little spark, according to US historian Michael Berenbaum says Germany has become a "genocidal state." In his own words; "Each arm of the country's sophisticated bureaucracy was involved in the killing process. Parish churches and the Interior Ministry provided birth records showing who was Jewish; the Post Office issued deportation and denaturing orders; the Ministry of Finance confiscated Jewish properties; German companies dismissed Jewish workers and Jewish shareholders were marginalized. 'And it was not just the Jews, anyone who did not fit the standard, Homosexuals, alcoholics, political dissidents ...

There was general silence, even those who shouted support for the Senator and the act of registration lowered their plates and seemed afraid to continue speaking.

H: Tell me Senator, what keeps this' Mutant Registration Act from being used in the same way?

SK: We are not Nazis.

H: No we're not, but you're just suggesting a racial segregation.

SK: I would never do something like that, that's not what I'm proposing.

H: Racial segregation can manifest itself when people of a certain "race", or of different "races" of the dominant group, are prevented or discouraged from attending public places such as restaurants, cinemas, transportation or even residing in certain neighborhoods. Or it can take forms that violate the laws of the country, when people of certain "races" are not entitled to the same legal treatment, as is still the case in certain places in the United States. Until the 1950s, African Americans had no voting rights, were socially segregated, and made up the poorest portion of the American population. This form of social discrimination can be institutionalized by the state or may be the result of the attitudes of a part of the population. In any case, it is a radical form of racism. Social discrimination institutionalized by the state happened in South Africa, with apartheid; in the United States, with the Jim Crow Laws or the Anti-Miscegenation Laws; in Australia, by prohibiting Aborigines from living on lands reserved for whites, and later by forced withdrawal of crossbred children into so-called "educational centers" and then forced to marry whites.

The people and even Jean and the Professor looked at me as if what I said had never happened in their heads and since this was a live audience broadcast by various radio and television stations, the whole world was listening to me and thinking what I was saying.

H: we must learn from our mistakes Senator, do not repeat them again and again, we are already fighting so many prejudices Senator, we won so many battles. Do you want to add one more? Instead of walking forward, do you want to go back a mile in the opposite direction? I am admittedly Gay Senator, married to a man whose only crime is to be the son of a mutant I do not want my family to be his next target because he is different from yours.

I got off the podium leaving a silent audience behind me, coming out of the courtroom I was ambushed by Professor Xavier.

_"Charles, do not you think it was a bit too harsh?"_

_"What prevents you from going after your students as soon as this law is passed?"_

_"I pity the poor soul who goes to that school looking for confusion"_

_"If they are protected by the law, there is nothing you and your teachers can do, you should put aside your personal opinions and start thinking about your students Father, one day you will not be here anymore and they will not know how to protect, at least they will not have the government trying to kill them, or worse, turn them into guinea pigs. "_

_"The world will not support us if we are violent"_

_"And they will not listen to us if we keep quiet"_

_"you changed."_

_"I have seen the future teacher, and it will be terrible if we continue to do nothing."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

M: Stryker and his associates have been settled, their slaves have been released and are receiving help.

H: one less concern.

It was interesting to turn on the TV and see that the opinions of the world changing, people were beginning to think, minority groups began to join the mutant cause, no one wanted to be called prejudiced, public opinions changing and asking for equal rights for mutants, pressure from the people on top of politicians, and to further influence the people, some mutants were seen saving people in accidents and natural disasters.

It took months, but the anti-mutant legislation was replaced by one that gave them rights as any living being, when the question of how to punish criminals who were mutants was raised, electronic devices were set up that were installed in prisons and even mutant guards were hired.

The world was changing and society adjusted to having mutants coexisting with them, it was not perfect, but at least people stopped to listen to what others were saying, the mutants were not condemned just for being mutants, was there prejudice? Of course, but just as there was prejudice, there were people with open-minded and tolerant.

END

THIS CHAPTER AND ALL PREVIOUS ARE FOR ADOPTION

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Before you send me hate messages, I explain, I just wrote what I thought the first time I saw the movie, the story is full of examples of what prejudice and discrimination cause in society. They may be heavy examples, but they are real, and the fact that Logan is alive and fighting in the war and Magneto himself is a survivor of a concentration camp shows that this happened in the Marvel universe. If the government starts registering mutants, soon they would be branded, arrested, and stolen from their properties as the Jews were, prejudice will always exist, but at least there are laws to protect people from this, the system is not perfect but a chance of fighting.


	15. Harry and the x-men take two

HARRY AND OS X-MEN FOR THE SECOND TIME

I do not own anything.

The X-Men mania bit me.

This time will be the version of the films X-Men 1, 3, and X-Men Origins: Wolverine and the pair will be Logan (Magnus) / Scott (Harry).

It will be no canon because Magnus has centuries of experience in human interaction, not counting his powers of telepathy and his fidelity to his soul mate. And it's hard to separate Scott and Jean without making one look stingy or desperate. And I'm going to try not to harm Jean, but I do not know much about her or Scott, from the X-Men I know Rogue, Logan, Remy and Magneto. And if no one has noticed, I have a crush on the anti-hero, and for those who do not know here is a definition: Anti-hero is the term that designates the protagonist who lacks the virtues traditionally attributed to heroes. Anti-heroes are characters who are not inherently evil and who sometimes engage in morally questionable acts. However, it is sometimes difficult to draw the line separating the anti-hero from the villain.

Someone comment that I write too fast and do not do it right, let me explain a few things; I'm unemployed, and besides distributing curriculum vitae and running after job offers, I have a lot of free time, that's why I started writing, I was starting to get depressed, that's why I'm always posting because when an idea arises in my head I start to write I do not stop until I finish, and I admit that although I have many different ideas, I'm not a creative person, I write a single chapter, I never get more than that. I put it here hoping that someone would want to adopt my ideas.

It's easy to criticize when you're done, I dare you to do better.

(telepathy between Magnus and Harry)

"telepathy"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

M: is there another universe similar to this?

-Yes Master.

H: We can go there.

-I can send them, but this time you should not interfere.

M: Why?

-because this time they will be able to save themselves.

M: Certainly, we can't interfere in this matter.

"People can change little things, but nothing too big.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AUTHOR POV

In Canada of 1845, James Howlett sees his father John Howlett being assassinated by the housekeeper of the house where they lived, Thomas Logan, father of Victor Creed. Terrified, James develops and reveals his mutation: bone claws that grow between the joints of his hands, and ends up killing Thomas, who before dying, reveals to be his real father. James escapes along with Victor to the forest, and there they promise to take care of each other. The brothers spend the next several years participating in various wars to control their violent tendencies, such as the American Civil War and both World Wars. During the Vietnam War, Victor tries to rape a woman, is stopped by a superior and ends up killing him. James tries to help him, the two are "executed" by firing squad and imprisoned after the regeneration of both make them survive. Military scientist William Stryker seeks out the two to participate in Team X, a mutant group commanded by the colonel in which the Agent Zero sniper, the agile fighter and mercenary Wade Wilson, the invulnerable Fred Dukes, the teleporter John Wraith, and the manipulator of energy Chris Bradley. However, neglect and questionable actions of the group, causes that in 1979 James leaves them, leaving Victor intrigued and disappointed.

In a secret project titled "Weapon X," Stryker reinforces Logan's skeleton with adamantium, a virtually indestructible metal alloy. Before the procedure, Logan asks for a dog tag with the name of "Wolverine". After the operation, Stryker says to erase Logan's memory, but he listens and runs away from the base, going to hide in a barn, where he meets an elderly couple who provide shelter and food. The next morning, the couple is murdered by Agent Zero. Logan manages to kill Zero's men and himself after knocking down and blowing up the helicopter. Logan travels to Las Vegas and rejoins his former teammates, John and Fred, the latter now extremely obese. After a fight in the ring, Fred reveals to Logan that Victor is catching mutants for Stryker for the purpose of making experiments. Stryker is located in a secret facility known as "The Island", from which only one person escaped: Remy Lebeau, the Gambit. Logan and John go to New Orleans behind Lebeau. After finding him, Logan questions the location of the Island for Gambit, but the mutant, believing that Logan is one of Stryker's men in disguise, attacks him. Outside the bar, Logan sees Victor kill John and take a sample of his blood. The brothers fight, but are interrupted by Gambit. Victor escapes, while after a brief confrontation, Gambit is convinced, and it takes Logan until the Island.

In the fortress, Logan discovers that his friend Kayla is alive and allied with Stryker so that it frees his sister Emma, trapped in the island along with other mutants. Kayla reveals that she is also a mutant with the gift of persuasion, but insists she did not hypnotize Logan to believe he loved him. The mutant, frustrated, leaves her and leaves. When Stryker denies Victor's adamantium treatment, he becomes furious and attacks Kayla, with Logan listening to her screams and saving her then. He defeats Victor, but gives up killing him when Kayla reminds him that he is not an animal. The two will then release the trapped mutants.

Stryker then triggers Deadpool, who is actually Wade Wilson, given as dead by the coronal, but actually suffered experiences, having acquired powers of various captured mutants. Logan decides to fight Deadpool, while Kayla, his sister Emma and the rest of the released mutants escape by another way. When Logan is about to be defeated by Deadpool at the top of a cooling tower, Victor appears to help him, and the two brothers beat Deadpool by beheading him. Even with his brother's help, Logan says nothing will change in their relationship. Victor flees as the building collapses and Logan, who is almost crushed by a loose piece of concrete, is saved by Gambit. Kayla and the other mutants are attacked by the guards and Kayla is shot, deciding to stay behind. The prisoners, led by the young soldier Cyclops following a voice in his head, discover outside Professor Charles Xavier who rescues everyone and takes them to his school. Gambit sees the scene and will warn Wolverine.

Logan discovers that Kayla was shot and tries to save her, but Stryker hits him with adamantium bullets and he faints. Stryker prepares to kill Kayla, but she, before dying, uses her powers to make him drop his gun and walk until his feet bleed.

POV LOGAN (MAGNUS)

Pretending to lose memory was a bit tricky, but death said not to change anything significant and Logan is known to everyone having lost his memory, Kayla was a good friend, watching her die was sad but I know she was happy for have saved her sister. I wandered the planet alone for the next few years until Harry was old enough to have a relationship, I saved him on that island along with the other kids, but the story had to run its course, of course we had our escapes and we were hiding.

(time to go home Magnus)

Yes, I'm coming back, I wanted to surprise.

(It's a surprise, I thought you were still in England).

(I'm in northern Alberta in Canada, and I'm taking a passenger, Rogue).

(I'll prepare the rooms for you).

(I was followed the last time I went to see you for a little telepath).

(So are we a secret that everyone knows?)

(We met in a bar and we started from there, but you have your quest and I have my students, so the distance dating).

Of course we had to be rescued on our way back to school and Harry and Storm had to rescue us, he will never let me forget it. Victor left me unconscious and I woke up already in the infirmary with Jean trying to collect blood, the medical monitors whistle, accompanying the vital signs of Logan, that is in a bed in the middle of a medical laboratory. He is asleep, recovering, Jean Gray is on top of him his hand moves through her body, just as she is thrusting the needle into his arm, he jerks violently. Whipping behind the surprised Jean and grabbing her throat. She is unable to speak, suffocated by his grip. Then he is standing and walks out the door, Jean is on the floor, panting.

(if you're going to run away wearing a clothes, we have kids here).

(Are you sure it's not jealousy talking?).

(Maybe a little bit).

The teacher leads me through the corridors to where he is and ask to see Rogue.

INT. CLASSROOM

Storm is teaching a class that includes Rogue and Bobby, a handsome kid about the age of Rogue.

One of the students, James, plays with a lighter on his back. Using the spark, he makes a small fireball in his hand.

Bobby directs a cold stream into the fireball. It freezes, falls and breaks.

STORM: James.

JAMES: Sorry.

XAVIER: Students are mostly fugitives, some of them with gifts are so extreme that they have become a danger to themselves and others.

XAVIER: Like your friend Rogue, incapable of human contact, probably for the rest of his life. And yet here she is, with others of the same age, being accepted, not feared.

Vampire catches Bobby's eye.

He puts a small ice sculpture on her desk, a welcome gift.

BOBBY: Welcome to Mutant High.

M: What's going to happen to her?

(It's better the handsome boy keep his hands to himself).

(so protective daddy bear?)

(very funny Harry).

XAVIER: Well, that's her. Either she will return to the world an educated woman, or she will remain to become one of what my students affectionately call "X-Men."

The teacher made a deal with me, I know I do not need help, but he does not know it, and this school will be good for Rogue, she'll find others here just like her. I did not realize that she had been attached to me and when I had a nightmare that night she felt it and came to try to wake me, scared I attacked her and she used my powers to heal, which made everyone scared of her.

POV SCOTT (HARRY)

H: Can I come in?

Ro: I did not mean to hurt your boyfriend.

H: You did not hurt him.

Ro: ...

H: Okay, maybe it hurt a little, but he already healed.

Ro: Then you'll fight me for entering his room.

H: no I will not, I came to explain to you what's going on, it was not your fault, not totally, you see, Logan and I are lightly telepathic and we have a mental bond, just as you are also mildly telepathic when your powers Logan was the first telepath you found, and he helped you, you bonded to him, as a father, a protector, and when you felt the anguish of him you tried to help.

Ro: Is that why I trust him even though I've just met him?

H: Yes, over time this bond will increase, and as Logan and I are connected, you too will cling to me, I just want to say that we have no problems with this and that what happened tonight was not your fault and neither it was an accident.

Ro: Thank you.

The next day I felt Mystic's presence at school, she was here to make Rogue flee and Magneto could catch her.

(Mysticism is here).

(I know Harry).

(do we really have to let this happen? I remember that Magnus machine, it was horrible).

(time to give the alert).

EXT. BRAIN

Xavier and company are in front of a machine that examines Xavier's retinas.

COMPUTER: Welcome, Professor.

The doors open and Logan and Xavier move to a large spherical room with a platform in the center. The others are waiting at the door.

XAVIER: Welcome to the Brain.

M: This is certainly a large round room.

XAVIER: The brain waves of mutants are different from those of ordinary humans. Brain allows me to find these brain waves through great distances. That's how I plan to find Rogue.

M: Why do not you just use it to find the Magneto?

XAVIER: I've been trying. But he seems to have developed some way of protecting himself from it.

M: How would he know how to do that?

XAVIER: Because he helped me build it. Now, if you'll excuse me ...

Xavier begins to put on a large metal helmet.

INT. HALL

Logan, Scott, and Jean wait outside.

M: You already ...

JEAN: Used brain? No. It takes some degree of control and, well, for someone like me, it's ...

H: Dangerous.

INT. BRAIN

Xavier navigates through a vast number of human minds until he finds Rogue.

XAVIER: I found it.

M: where?

XAVIER: at the bus station.

The rescue mission was a failure. Magneto was willing to kill and the teacher backed off, for the most powerful telepath in the world he left much to be desired, because he did not make saber teeth take off the helmet of the magnet?

INT. MANSION – LOGAN'S ROOM

Logan gets up and walks back and forth, Xavier and Storm watching him.

M: You said he was after me.

XAVIER: I made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I could not see what he wanted until it was too late.

Logan makes the door.

STORM: Where are you going?

M: I'll find her

XAVIER: How?

M: The traditional way: look!

He leaves. Storm walks behind him.

STORM: Logan, you can not do this alone.

M: Who will help me? You? You all have done an incredible job so far.

STORM: Then help us. Fight us.

M: Fight you? Join the team? Be an X-Man? Who do you think you are?

M: You're a mutant. The world is full of people who hate and fear you and are you wasting your time trying to protect them? I have better things to do.

M: You know, the Magneto is right. A war is coming. Are you sure you're on the right side?

STORM: At least I chose a side.

Logan goes through a different door than he was originally going to.

On the other side is Senator Kelly, who looks really bad.

KELLY: I'm looking for Dr. Jean Gray.

Kelly falls into Logan's arms.

INT. LAB

Kelly's at the medical table. The X-Men surround him and Charles Xavier approaches.

XAVIER: Senator Kelly? I am Professor Charles Xavier.

KELLY: I was scared, if I went to ... Hospital ... They would have ...

XAVIER: Treat you like a mutant? We are not what you think. Not all of us at least.

KELLY: Tell this to those who did this to me.

Xavier stands behind Kelly's head.

XAVIER: Senator, I want you to relax. I will not hurt you.

Xavier puts his hands on Kelly's head ... and begins to read his mind.

We have images of Kelly's mutation ... And finally the process that caused it. We see the Magneto, after the process, completely drained. Mystique takes it off the machine and helps take it away.

MAGNETO: Welcome to the future ... Brother.

INT. XAVIER LIVING ROOM

All X-Men and Logan are present.

XAVIER: The machine seems to mutate in humans.

JEAN: But the mutation is not natural. Kelly's body is rejecting this. Their cells began to break almost immediately.

H: What effect does this have on mutants?

XAVIER: There does not seem to be any. But I fear that this will seriously harm any normal person.

M: What does he want with Rogue?

XAVIER: I do not know.

Logan walks impatiently.

H: Wait. You said that this machine draws its power from Magneto and that it has weakened it.

XAVIER: Yes ... Actually, it almost killed him ...

M: Then He will transfer his power to the Rogue ... And then he will use her to turn on the machine.

EXT. STATUE OF LIBERTY

A guard waves from the shore to a passing boat. The guard is then immediately stabbed behind by Sabretooth, He dies immediately, The helmsman of the boat turns into mystic, A helmsman of identical appearance lies dead on the ground, On the shore, the frog jumps on the back of a guard, the cold, Then he jumps another. From the boat Mystique is piloting, Magneto looks at the statue of freedom. Vampira is with him, handcuffed.

MAGNETO: Beautiful, is not it?

ROGUE: I've seen it.

MAGNETO: I saw her for the first time in 1949. America would be the land of tolerance. Of peace.

Vampira looks at the dead helmsman.

ROGUE: Are you going to kill me?

MAGNETO: Yes.

ROGUE: Why?

MAGNETO: Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace, neither here nor anywhere else. People around the world, women, children die simply because they are born different from those in power. Well, after tonight, those in power will be like us. They will come home as brothers.

MAGNETO: Like mutants. Your sacrifice will mean our survival. I will understand if this comes as little consolation.

Sabretooth enters the room.

MAGNETO: Put it in the machine.

The fight was intense and it seemed that it was not going to work, I was very worried about the girl to concentrate on the fight, the machine was activated and we were all hit by the magnetic field, but we were able to turn off the machine before it hit the civilians and we saved Rogue, she now has a lock of white hair on her bangs. Returning to the mansion, we waited for Magnus to recover and also the teacher, while I did something that Magnus asked me to do and I gave in to the adoption papers, I went to Rogue's parents and talked to them and they agreed that this was the best decision for her, after the teacher woke up, Magnus following a clue given to him by the teacher travels to 'find his past', using this as an excuse to hunt down Stryker and his allies, with the death warrant of course, and I stay here looking after our new daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Six months have passed since Magnus left, he always sends postcards and small gifts to Marie, or as students call her Rogue, I also started wearing gloves, but it's because I want to hug my daughter or his head, I remember my previous life, how difficult it was for Rogue to lack contact, people were even afraid to hug her. So Sunday was our day, we spent all day together doing family things.

H: How about this movie?

Rogue: Is this one of the new ones we bought?

H: Yes we also have popcorn, soda and candy.

Rogue: should not you be responsible and forbid me from eating crap?

H: Your body processes calories faster, no problem.

H: How are you, today it's been six months since he left.

Rogue: I'm fine, I was insecure at first, but then I remembered that he gave me his dog tags, he's coming back and you adopted me so I know he's serious about taking care of me.

H: Glad you know that. Now I need to kill one of my students?

Rogue: No, Bobby is cool with me.

H: Are you sure I can't threaten him at all?

Rogue: You're taking this father thing very well.

H: I said, Logan and I are here to stay with you, we will not give up.

ONE MONTH LATER

H: And your powers?

Rogue: I already have access to the skills I absorbed, briefly, an hour ago.

H: But that is progress and I am proud of you. I noticed that you have repeated your clothes many times because you did not tell me that you needed new clothes?

Rogue: I thought I could control my powers and I could buy more clothes ...

H: No problem, it took years until my healing abilities undone all that Stryker did to me in my teens and my eyes healed, it will take time baby, come on you need new clothes. And if you get full control of your powers, we can always buy new clothes, okay? Can we take advantage and buy a welcome gift for Logan?

Rogue: Is he coming?

H: Yes.

Rogue: this is not good.

H: I thought you'd be happy to have him back.

Rogue: Bobby is cheating on me.

H: I'm going to break his hands.

Rogue: No, this will not solve the problem.

H: I can put Logan in it.

Rogue: You're going to make it worse.

H: But he hurt you.

Rogue: and I'll handle it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ONE YEAR LATER

Vampira runs to the bedroom.

ROGUE: Is that true? Can they heal us?

XAVIER: Yes, it seems to be true, Rogue.

ORORO: No, Professor. Is not true, They can't heal us because there is nothing wrong.

HANK: I do not think you're qualified to make that claim, Ororo! There are many mutants that ...

ORORO: What do you want me to think, Hank? Our powers are part of who we are, for better or for worse! It's part of our identities!

ROGUE: Do you think I want it to be part of my identity?

Ororo turns to Rogue and sees Scott at the door.

H: You're being insensitive. Ororo, think before you talk, you have no problem with your mutation, you can date, touch the people you like, have children and walk freely on the street. And those who possess a visible mutation like Hank, or dangerous as Rogue? They may not be proud of it, and scared.

ORORO: And you're going to let her get rid of it, she's your daughter.

H: and she's always going to be my daughter, no matter what she decides, hell, she could choose to join Magneto and Logan and I would not mind that.

ORORO: I can't accept anyone accepting this 'Cure.'

ROGUE: Sorry, Miss Munroe, but if that's the case, you have to think again. I do not care what you say. My family supports me no matter what my decision, something is wrong with me, and I want to fix it. And it's my choice.

Something has happened to Jean, she has been acting more and more volatile, in that year she has had bouts of lack of control, the phoenix force is taking over her body, and the teacher is ignoring it. We're in the ward discussing your latest attack.

Magnus: Spill.

ORORO: Excuse me? Who gave you the right to talk to any of us that way?

XAVIER: Jean was the only five mutant class I've ever met. Its potential was virtually unlimited. Her mutation was set in her limbic system, unconscious. She was, in short, dangerous.

Magnus and Harry's eyes narrowed, which he did?

XAVIER: I tried to create a series of psychic barriers to separate your powers from your conscious mind, until she could learn to integrate the two correctly. And safely, But in so doing, she developed a split personality.

Magnus: What?

XAVIER: The conscious Jean, whose powers were always under control, and that sleeping side. A personality who, in our sessions, came to be called the Phoenix. A purely instinctive creature, all desire and joy and anger.

Magnus: Did Jean know that?

XAVIER: It's not clear how much she remembered. The most pressing question is that I can not be sure if the woman lying in front of us is Jean or the Phoenix.

Magnus takes a step closer to the hospital bed where Jean is lying.

Magnus: She seems pretty cool to me, Chuck.

XAVIER: That's because I'm keeping her that way.

Magnus: What did you just say?

XAVIER: If I can restore the psychic blocks, maybe I can cage the beast one more time.

Magnus grabs Charles by the collar. Ororo chokes.

ORORO: Logan!

Logan lets go. Charles looks at him.

Magnus: You know, sometimes when you trap the beast, the beast gets mad.

XAVIER: Well, forgive me, if I value the security of the world over the feelings of the beast.

Magnus: Are you thinking, Charles? This is Jean, you can not play with your mind!

XAVIER: I understand your past experience, Logan. I know why you would dislike it.

ORORO: Jean is my best friend, Charles. And you're like a father to me. But what if you did something that will hurt her?

XAVIER: I assure you, all I did was make sure you only met the woman you came to love.

Magnus: And here I was, thinking that you were some kind of saint, you're worse than Stryker, you manipulated it, how do we know if the phoenix is not the real Jean and what we see is the fake you created?

An idea passed through my head and the voice of death also, 'do.'

H: skirt.

ORORO: What?

H: Quit now.

I approached her and the phoenix woke up, her eyes were completely black and she attacked me sending a pulse of energy to me, my shield protected me, but not the room or the door and she left, I followed her and protected the students from the her attacks until we arrived outside where I arrested her in a certain area and blocked anyone from seeing or hearing what was happening.

J: Do you think you can stop me? kill me? your best friend Jean.

H: but you're not Jean is? You are the phoenix force.

J: So you know about me.

H: I cast you out of this body, you were not summoned, it is not time for the earth to be judged.

J: How do you know about it! NO YOU CAN NOT...

And it has been leaving Jean free of her influence, the Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible and changeable manifestation of the primeval universal force of life. "The Phoenix Trial" is Burn What Does not Work. Recent Phoenix interventions suggest that "what does not work" is what has become stagnant instead of evolving naturally. But the earth and its people continue to evolve, it has no right to be here, so I could send it away, and as the master of death I have dominion over the souls of people and Jean already has a soul, the body is not empty for the power outlet.

J: What happened?

H: You have been possessed by a being of great power, but it has passed, come, you must rest.

I undid my barrier and Ororo and the teacher came to us.

ORORO: JEAN!

J: I'm fine now, I pray.

XAVIER: You've kept us secret from Scott.

XAVIER: You were my teacher, not my owner, we all have a right to our secrets.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Magneto tried to destroy the 'cure' but he and many of his allies were 'healed' instead, Rogue took the healing and lived quietly for a few years with his new boyfriend and then husband, Remy, but the cure was not definitive and his powers returned, but she got control over them, Magnus was not really immortal, but his healing factor made him age very slowly, I died at seventy-two and he died a hundred and thirteen years later.

END

THIS CHAPTER AND ALL PREVIOUS ARE FOR ADOPTION

I DO NOT HAVE A BETA READER AND I DO NOT KNOW HOW THIS WORKS, MY MISTAKES ARE MINE AND I TRY TO DO THE BEST I CAN WITH THE LITTLE I KNOW OF ENGLISH.


End file.
